Higher
by chibiNatalia
Summary: When you have no money for electricity in your new, hardly furnished, boring house, why not have your mother hire a painter to get you started? Sadly for Sasuke, he got more than just a nice looking house. He also got into a heap of relationship troubles.
1. lost your touch

Chapter 1: Better

* * *

Sasuke moved from place to place until he finally decided to settle down in a small house in Boston. After her older brother went back to Maine to care for their mother, the twenty-three year old decided to go at it alone.

The house was small, unfurnished and plain. The walls were all painted white and there were no carpets. Everything was hardwood. Upon entering there is a foyer for shoes and a step that led inside. The house was all one story so there were no stairs. Past the foyer was a hallway with two doors on either side: one for the closet and one for a fully furnished bathroom. The hallway led to a fork and a sliding glass door.

On the right was the living room area. There was a built-in fireplace made from white stone. There was another door that led to the master bedroom (accompanied with toilet and shower), which had a walk-in closet and a master bath. To the left was the kitchen with an all-around counter top, built-in black oven/stove, dishwasher and sink. All he needed was a refrigerator and electricity.

Itachi saw the house before and after he bought it and gave his little brother kudos; he liked the place. It was quaint and cozy and perfect for a single guy like him. His only suggestion was to get the electricity working and some painting done. He and their mother had helped him with the furnishing part. His old king sized bed was moved into the bedroom, along with his nightstand and box of giant candles that he would use for light until his electricity was up and running.

Sadly, though, Sasuke was on a budget of $3,000 dollars.

The movers installed the Ultrafridge3000, a not so recent refrigerator, but it was spacious and it worked; that was all that mattered to Sasuke. It cost $700. The plumbers fixed his bathrooms and kitchen, all of which totaled to $1,230. To install electricity in the kitchen cost $900.89. Sasuke was left with $169.11 for groceries and absolutely no light or heating or air conditioning in his house except for the kitchen. Convenient.

Sasuke went about three weeks with a boring house and cereal for breakfast, chicken and tomato sandwiches for lunch and soba for dinner that the cheapest price. Luckily for him, though, it was about that time that his boss paid him for his hard work.

Sasuke was shamefully underpaid. By the time he got his pay check of $300.75, half went into his savings account and the other half went to food and electricity savings.

"You know, Sasuke, I think you need a man."

"I don't think so."

"No, no, I'm very serious. You used to talk about how you wanted to settle down and find a partner and have a nice house and a good job and –"

"Ino, I didn't move here to spend time with you. I wanted a fresh start. I don't want a serious relationship right now," Sasuke poured his old friend from college a glass of dragon-well tea. Yeah, he remembered saying that during his freshman year when he started dating a sophomore named Kankuro. They broke up a few months after because Sasuke didn't want to have sex with him. "I'm quitting my current job and getting a new one. I'm going to get damn heating before the winter, and a new TV. That's what I want."

"TV my ass. You said that shit rots your brain! Jesus, what did that bitch do to you?"

"Who, my mother?"

"No, I'm talking about Karin." Ino had a sour look on her face. Karin. The name was taboo to Ino's ears. Back at University of Maine, Sasuke dated two women: Ino and Karin. He neither broke up nor was dumped by her. It was a mutual agreement that they would rather be best friends. (Also because Ino thought Sasuke was too gay to date, but she didn't mention that…)

"Oh." Karin, on the other hand, was one who Ino liked to call a 'butt-fucking bitch.'

"Yeah, she ruined you. I know she did. You need a _man_."

"Why? So you can come over and watch us make a porno for you?"

"Yes and no, Sasuke. Yes and no. But you should know that I also care for your wellbeing."

Yeah, okay. Sasuke wanted to say that so badly. As an honest person, he should have and he definitely felt obligated to do so, but Ino was not the type to lose in an argument. They got along that way because it was something they had in common – but that was only one out of a few things. Everything else was different. For example, Sasuke liked skintight jeans for casual days while Ino wore skirts every day. For work as an accountant, she wore nice, pressed, normal skirts with dress shirts tucked in. On casual days she wore her outfits according to what was 'in' at the time.

Another thing was when it came to men and women. Sasuke was into those workaholic types, men for women, who weren't so clingy. Ino, however, would be willing to work for her man as long as she gets a good lay at the end of the day. Just as long as they weren't fat.

"Well," Sasuke murmured after pouring himself some tea and sipping some to keep it from spilling. "If I end up finding someone to settle down with, I'll let you know. But for now I want my TV."

"Can I at least get you a blind date? Just one, I swear!"

Sasuke scoffed and cocked his head to the side. He was so irritated. She called him almost every night asking to set him up with some random person from work 'for his wellbeing and health'. But, alas, he said, "Okay. Just one. And not anytime soon. My mother is having someone paint my house tomorrow afternoon and I'll be home while the person paints."

"Done. Thanks for the tea, honey. I've got plans with Sakura and Hinata for lunch. Are you going to the wedding?"

"Sakura's?"

"Yeah, duh. She's the only one we know getting married in two weeks," she laughed.

Sasuke gave a small smile and hugged his old friend loosely. "Yeah, just keep me updated before I forget."

"See yah," Ino waved as she walked out the door, leaving a happy and unaccompanied Sasuke in the kitchen with wonderful scented tea in his hands. In the dead of winter, it was crucial that he had hot tea at all times while cuddled in blankets as he read his favourite Stephen King books.

* * *

Sasuke had a wonderful family. That wonderful family paid for him to paint his house!

Mikoto had called _Kaka-Sensei's Designer Co. _to paint his bedroom and kitchen in whatever colour he wanted, although Sasuke's artistic abilities were at the zero mark. Hopefully the painter was creative enough to help him out. An ugly house was not acceptable when mommy was paying for it to look wonderful.

* * *

The next day Sasuke made plans with himself to go to the market for new supplies. Traffic was not as bad as it had been when Sasuke first moved here during the summer, so Sasuke mentally congratulated himself when he got a parking spot close to the front entrance of the store.

He got a back of ripe tomatoes, two boxes of noodles and a roll of wheat bread for dinner. He also picked up a few boxes of healthy granola bars and milk.

When he got home he made enough spaghetti too last him the rest of the week. Around two o'clock that afternoon, his doorbell rang.

"Hi," the American man said when Sasuke opened the door.

"Hello. I assume you're Kiba?" he asked the man in a white painting suit that had stains all over it of all colours.

The blond guy at the front door smiled. This guy was really formal. "No, Kiba called in sick. I'm taking over for him today. My name is –"

"That's fine. Please, come in. I'll show you the bedroom."

Sasuke led the painter to his bedroom, not even noticing the taken-aback look on Naruto's face. Even if he did, he wouldn't care. He wasn;t here to be friends, just to do a job. Right?

The walls in the bedroom were white and plain, as described from the woman on the phone said. The only thing in the room was the bed and sheets, bedside table and a large bundle of candles that were on the bed and out the way.

"I'm not creative at all. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, describe your personality. We can go from there," The painter put down a large white sheet over the bed and table and another over the carpets. All the while, Sasuke was trying to describe his personality.

He couldn't.

The blond guy started to put blue tape around the baseboards while another man walked in with a ladder and a box full of colourful paints. He set them down and told the blonde that he'd be back later and left for his lunch break.

"What's your name?" the guy asked curiously.

"Sasuke," the brunette murmured, still thinking of ways to describe himself. He wasn't boring. He wasn't bubbly. He was just… Sasuke.

"That's a nice name. Do you have a favourite color?"

"No."

"Okay, what are your hobbies?"

"Working, I guess. I don't know."

"Tch. Well, by the end of the day I think I'll know you better than you know yourself."

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't doubt that."

"My name is Naruto, by the way."

"Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, you too, Sasuke."

* * *

They played the question game for at least an hour or two. They sat on the floor and ate left over spaghetti. Everything was done except for the painting part.

"I think this room should be blue. Like, a very blue purple. We could do two adjacent walls that colour and just for fun make the other side's off-white, or maybe a lighter shade of violet. What d'you think?" Honestly, Sasuke liked the idea. That way he could put the bed against the coloured wall and have the candles hanging up on either side, or something. He was no interior designer. He was an accountant, for crying out loud.

"Okay." Naruto smiled crookedly, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. Sasuke smiled back – though not as brightly. "Why that colour, though?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you basically scream 'nerd'. Every conversation we've had today was serious all smart-people talk."

"I'm sorry I'm an intellectual person."

"No need to be sorry, Sasuke. I'm just trying to say that this room is one that you'd be sleeping or reading in. Not one to hang out." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Yeah, he definitely didn't want people hanging around in his bedroom. Not even his mother dared enter his bedroom to 'chill', as she called it. She was so hip.

"So, I say we take a look at the other room you want to do." Naruto took Sasuke's half-eaten and waited for Sasuke to stand up and lead the way. He put the plates in Sasuke's sink and followed him to his living room, which consisted of a loveseat couch and a large book case with only three shelves worth of books. There were two extra large boxes that were both unopened and probably full of books or clothes.

They sat on the couch, one studying the room and one studying the others' features. His skin was tan and perfectly shaped. His nose was not flat, but not too pointy. His eyes were so blue that they almost popped out of his face and said look at me, I'm beautiful! His hair was short and spiky. The only things questionable were the three whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Sasuke would ask about them, though. It might be too personal.

It wasn't like Sasuke was checking him out, though. He was just curious because without a doubt this guy was super attractive. Maybe not his type, but definitely attractive.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked away, slightly blushing.

"So, while you're checking me out, did you have anything in mind for this room?"

"Checking you out? Hardly."

"I was only kidding, Sasuke. You aren't really gay, are you?"

"What's it to you?" Well, that made things extremely awkward.

"I was just asking."

"Yeah…" Sasuke trailed off. He needed to learn to stop being so rude unintentionally.

Naruto shifted awkwardly on the couch while Sasuke sat perfectly still. All of a sudden the air thickened and both of them felt stuffy and hot. "So, did you have anything in mind, colour wise?"

"Not a clue." Sasuke opened one of the windows that had a view of the small front yard and the road the led to the highway.

"Can I?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, since this is a room you'd probably have company in so I think we could to a neutral colour. Maybe shades of tan." Naruto stood up and walked closer to the wall where the fireplace would be installed. "We could do it descending from dark to light starting from the bottom."

"Would that be harder, though? The layers would be thicker." Sasuke asked from the couch.

"Yeah, and it would cost you a little more, but a can make that cost a gift if you make me more of that noodle stuff for me," he said with a grin.

"It's called spaghetti, smart ass. And I guess I could. Do whatever you want." Naruto nodded.

"This is going to look so much better when it's all done. Thanks for letter me pick out the colours."

He started to tape the baseboards, top and bottom and Sasuke helped by covering the couch and moved the bookcase towards the middle of the room. Naruto's co-worker never showed back up, but Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"You look American, but your name says otherwise," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, my granddad was Japanese and married an American woman and had my dad and he took her blonde hair and eyes for some reason. My dad married Japanese and I popped out looking like him," he laughed. Sasuke smirked.

"Your last name…?"

"Uzumaki," he murmured with a thoughtful smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He shook away the look on his face that made Sasuke look at him just as thoughtfully. "Yours?"

"Uchiha."

"Ah,"

"Do you like your job, Naruto?" his question was a little off topic, but it just kind of left his lips at a moment's notice.

"I love it. If I could paint for the rest of my life, I'd be in my own personal heaven." He laughed. "Well, not really painting _walls_, but painting, nonetheless." He ripped off the extra tape and put it in his pocket.

"What do you paint, then?"

"People, mostly. I do a lot of nudes, though." _Go figure,_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong – I'm not that perverted. I just appreciate the human body, male and female. I mean, we spent how many years without clothes? Ya know?"

"I know. You are very educated aren't you?"

"I didn't go to college, but I'm fairly smart. Not like you are, though, Mr. Accountant." Naruto teased. He went to sit on the covered couch and slouched, looking a little too comfortable next to the brunette. "What about you? Counting numbers can't be that fun, can it?"

"It's not fun, per se. I'm good at it."

"And you don't do anything for fun, then?"

"As I said, I like to read."

"Do you write?"

"I have. I minored in creative literature my freshman year, but that wouldn't get me any money."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

For a moment, Sasuke thought about what Ino said. He needed a man. He needed the company of someone who he could trust and learn to live with, to fight with and resolve conflicts with. He agreed to some extent, but if he told Ino about his small attraction to Naruto, she'd flip out and tell him to go for it, possibly contact Naruto and try to set them up. Sasuke probably wouldn't mind, but Naruto wasn't really his type. He had the looks, but he wasn't the workaholic smarty-pants that Sasuke wanted. Naruto seemed… clingy, almost. He hadn't done it, but he just had that vibe to him.

But he and Naruto would surely become friends, even if Sasuke didn't want to be.

_Beep! Beepbeep!_

Both of them got up and looked out in Sasuke's driveway; the co-worker was outside and waiting to leave.

"I guess my shift is over. I'll come back tomorrow and we can get started on this room, sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke showed Naruto to the door after retrieving the box of paints that sat in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Thanks for the food, Sasuke."

"Don't mention it,"

Sasuke opened the door to let Naruto out, but he didn't exactly leave right away. He paused and bit his bottom lip. "You don't… you don't think you'd wanna… you know, go out for coffee sometime?"

Somehow, Sasuke saw that one coming. He merely chuckled and smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Looking a little hurt, Naruto walked out with hope in his eyes. "Yeah, tomorrow then."

He watched as Naruto put the box in the back of the truck and walked around to get in the passenger seat.

"Naruto, I'll think about it," he called out. Naruto's face lit up and he smiled. Sasuke didn't wait for a response before he shut the door and looked it. It was about seven, so he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

A male voice answered. _"Sasuke? Did the painter come over?"_

"Yeah, he just left." Sasuke walked into his kitchen and hunched his should up to hold his phone in place. He put the rest of his uneaten spaghetti in the trash and shoved it in the dishwasher and started on Naruto's plate.

_"Okay. Did he start?"_

"He's coming back tomorrow."

There was a slight silence over the phone and then the man asked, _"Why do you sound so sad?"_

"Itachi, I have this feeling that something is going to happen, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

_"Well, you know what?"_

"What?"

_"I think you should do whatever your heart tells you."_

"Why do you say that like I'm in love?"

_"Why do you imply I'm talking about you being in love?"_

Sasuke didn't answer that. He took in his brothers words as if they were his last, but his last words for this conversation were, _"Just think about it, little brother. You'll know it when you feel it." _

That's when he realized that he was still scrubbing Naruto's plate. He hung up the phone, dried his hands and headed to his freezing cold bedroom. He showered, brushed his teeth and climbed into his bed under a mountain of blankets and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Yeah, he just might take him up on that coffee date.

* * *

**a/n:** yay (: okay, so what do you think? I need to know! The reason I called this one 'Higher' is because... well, you'll find out. I was inspired, however. when my dad and brother took down the mirrors in my bathroom and were repainting. They did a horrible job at painting, so, as the only real painter in the house at the time, I took liberty to paint away all the streaks and make it bold.

Then I saw that they were just going to hang up new mirrors.

So much for a job well done.


	2. going to a stripclub on tues afternoon

Chapter 2: Going to a strip club on a Tuesday afternoon

* * *

On a normal day, Sasuke would have been able to get up, have some coffee, shower and be ready for work at seven thirty, but he woke up extra early because…

He wanted to run.

He wanted to let out all of his frustration and anguish and every other emotion he thought he never had – because he felt weak. Compared to everyone else, he felt like the underdog. And so, he ran.

On the way, Sasuke past early risers walking their dogs and other people out to watch the sunrise. He ran about three miles, with a few short breaks, all the way to a nearby park and sat on a bench a few yards away from the large pond that swayed gently with the breeze. The reflection of the sun in the clear blue water began to brighten as time passed slowly by the panting brunette.

Why did he feel so weak? It was so unlike Sasuke. He wasn't angry at anyone, was he? Why was he frustrated? Was it because his house had no electricity? Maybe. Probably not, but still, maybe.

Sweat dripped down the sides of his round, slightly pointed chin and onto his soaked tee shirt, cooling him off in the slightest. Sasuke had a problem with too much heat. If it was too hot it was possible that Sasuke would pass out for a long period of time and/or have trouble breathing. Being stuffy was very uncomfortable.

Luckily for him, though, the cold breeze was beginning to pick up and it blew right into Sasuke's face as he walked back to his new home. He made it back just in time to get a shower and have some coffee before he headed off to work.

That's it! It was work – the place he had just tried to run away from a half an hour ago. _There, _he thought. _Half of my problem is solved. Now I just need to quit._

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" One of his co-workers chimed as he walked into the office building. He nodded his greeting and kept walking toward the elevator. Someone was in there as the doors were sliding closed; he put his hand out as if to ask the man to hold it for him, and he did. He smiled curtly at Sasuke and asked what floor he was headed to since he was closer to the buttons. Sasuke quietly said that he was headed to the ninth. The man, who wore a painting suit that read _Kaka-Sensei's Designer Co_ was headed there as well.

He couldn't help but smile. This Kaka-sensei man must be really popular if he was seeing them everywhere – which reminded him that Naruto would be back later on to start painting his bedroom and plan their 'date' like thing, which also reminded him that he was going to have to tell Ino sooner or later, because if he didn't, he'd be finding himself at Sakura and Lee's wedding sitting next to Temari and Shikamaru, knowing that they'd be macking on each other with a random person who would either be his blind date or a painter. The only for sure thought in Sasuke's racing mind was that he was not about to sit next to Temari and Shikamaru.

He arrived at his small station, right next to Shikamaru Nara's. Their 'offices' were divided by a divider that was basically a half-wall. It hid his station unless one stood on a chair and literally looked over. Shikamaru thought the process was not worth the trouble, so whenever he wanted to talk, he either called or instant messaged the person. He mostly messaged Ino and Temari, the other stations that the men were connected to, since he wasn't Sasuke's biggest fan. Usually he only spoke to him when it had to do with work, but this was a… different occasion.

Shikamaru threw a crumpled piece of paper over the 'wall' and it landed conveniently on Sasuke's keyboard. The note read:

_Ino told me you were going to Sakura's wedding with someone who Temari and I know. Who is it? If you don't mind my curiosity, that is._

Sasuke's face flushed a bit; Ino had already set him up, the damn bitch. He should never have agreed to let her handle things. She was a horrible person.

He wrote back that he had no idea who she had set him up with and that he had no intention of getting serious with anyone he met, but he didn't say why. So Shikamaru asked a simple why. When the note flew back over the wall, it landed on the floor and Sasuke put it in the trash bin. He then stood up on his rolling chair and looked over the wall to see the man who looked annoyed. On his computer screen was a full screen IM session with _SabakuNoTemari80_ and it had a long list of messages from her about her complaints about him. He barely answered her.

"Because it's way too much of a _drag_." Sasuke said. Shikamaru couldn't help but to smirk. He hadn't known what kind of relationship he and Sasuke had, but that one line defined that they were friends, at least. Something along those lines. How deep that friendship was, however, was still hidden beneath the deep depths of the Atlantic.

"Did she say if it was a woman or a man?"

"No."

"Any preferences then?"

"It's irrelevant. I'm not dating anyone. I'm twenty four. I'm in no rush to commit myself to someone when I'm so busy, you know?"

"I hear you. Honestly, I've tried leaving Temari, but the last time I left she came rapping on my mother's door and dragged me home. I think it's more one-sided now."

"I give you my condolences, Nara. And send my apologies to your family. I feel so sorry for them." Shikamaru chuckled half seriously, hoping that Temari didn't hear them.

She did.

Sasuke instantly sat back down, nearly falling out of his chair because he was laughing to himself at the same time. He heard Temari yelling at him in Japanese and him sighing loudly to himself, begging for some sympathy, although no one on that floor could do so. Temari was one of a kind.

Sasuke barely answered his phone to take calls because hardly anyone called him. Honestly, he hated his job. He was good at it, it paid well, but it just was so… boring. He didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to be stuck in an office six days a week and become a shriveled old man with a hunchback and die with pride that he lost when the business went out. (Luckily, a guy named Madara took over.) He didn't want to work as a detective, like Itachi. He certainly did not want to become the top worker of the slacker cluster, either.

When he was younger, he had planned to become a policeman, like everyone but his immediate family (not counting Itachi,) was known for. That dream left him when he got into high school and he was offered a chance to write in the school paper. He secretly loved writing. He put every fiber of his being to making something good, making it sell and making it worthy to be read by the principal, but when he realized that being a writer wasn't much of a career (and after the journalism teacher didn't even put his article in the paper,) he decided to move to the States with his family and major in mathematics and studied to be an accountant.

He was good with numbers. Ino and Sakura used to tease him and say that he'd be like Chuck Norris, who found the last digit of pi and could divide by zero. Sasuke never thought it was funny. It was just his Uchiha blood. He had to be good with academics. He studied harder than anyone in his class just to pass with straight A's. He was no natural genius like Itachi and Fugaku. He ended up as the valedictorian of his graduating year, but it was all from hard work.

From the moment he got his job, he knew, somehow, that his life was going to be boring. He was a boring person. And that is why he agreed to paint his house. Things wouldn't be boring when he got home. It would be welcoming and enjoyable to him. Maybe he'd even get a Koi to keep him company.

If he didn't even have a fish, there was definitely no chance of a lover to come home too.

Boring as he was, a relationship was the last he thought would bring him out of a boring life. Sure, kissing was fun, sex could be okay with the right person, but really, there was nothing special about dating or going steady. He didn't owe anyone his time, except for Sakura because she was getting married. But that was it. After that, no one deserved his time. Unless his mother called or Itachi called.

He didn't know why he even dealt with Ino anymore. He should just kick her out next time she walks in his front door without knocking.

His computer beeped annoyingly at him three times, just in case he didn't realize that there was a message waiting for him to open. Luckily he had the option to reply so he didn't feel obligated to do so.

_SasukeUchiha123, you have _1_ new message from InoYamanaka01:_

_ So, you're coming tonight, right? Well, I've got your date, I've got your cover, and you just need to wear something that would be appropriate for our double. Wear those indigo skinny jeans you got for Christmas two years ago and one of those button ups, no polo's. Look nice, smell good, but don't overdo it. We go to impress!_

He would have killed himself if he had the choice, but that wasn't his style. He was a life-lover and this may be the only life he got. Might as well live it, right? Even if he was growing soft and not saying no to every date or other opportunity offered to him.

But he'd probably end up canceling his date with Mystery Man and Naruto Uzumaki, the half Japanese blonde guy who asked him on that stupid date. Coffee dates were fun, but he didn't want to give Naruto the impression that interested. That's why he said no.

* * *

"But you said you'd _think_ about it!"

"I said no such thing, _usuratonkachi._"

"There's no need for name calling," Naruto stopped rolling the paint on the wall to look at Sasuke, who was ignoring him. He was sitting on his bed reading a magazine. The blonde eyed Sasuke with his lower lip pouted. "I'm not an idiot, Sasuke. I know what you said. Word for word."

Sasuke peered from his magazine, smirking slightly at Naruto from behind the magazine. "Keep painting. You aren't getting paid to sit around." Naruto scoffed, mumbling about how Sasuke was just being an ass hole and avoiding the fact that he did say it. Sasuke chuckled at the artist's childishness and good memory.

Naruto had made much progress, having started painting around three thirty and them having this conversation around six. Sasuke spent an hour after Naruto arrived making spaghetti and garlic bread. He poured two glasses of milk and they ate in the bedroom, just like the night before. Naruto commented on how Sasuke at least remembered to make him dinner, which earned him a slap on the back of the head and a threat to shove the noodles in his face and fire him. Naruto smiled at him slyly.

Two and one half of the four walls were completed, given that they stopped frequently to talk or eat or rest their eyes. The purple was drying quickly and it looked wonderful. Naruto was really a pro! Sasuke said that everything seemed to be going fine, but Naruto disagreed, saying that he could get some rooms done within a span of four hours, with one or two bathroom breaks in between. He was moving extremely slow.

"Why do you say that? Honestly I thought with all your talking you wouldn't get past the first wall."

"Don't insult me, you ass hole." Naruto said softly, letting his head fall to the side and landing on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not sure, to answer your question. I just didn't get much done today."

"There's plenty of time, but it's getting late. You should either finish or come back tomorrow." Sasuke murmured, noticing how Naruto had nearly fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. The time on his cell phone read 8:37 p.m., which meant that Sasuke had two more hours to shower, get dressed to go out with Ino, her friend Choji and Mystery Man, and call Itachi to see how Mother was doing. He had to get rid of the blonde.

"I don't want to go," Naruto barely spoke clearly; voice slurred from the drool in his mouth. Sasuke shrugged, forcing Naruto's head up with no sympathy. He reminded Sasuke of Shikamaru with his laziness. "What's the rush?"

"I have plans tonight," Sasuke said as he picked up the dishes off the floor. "With some man or woman I've never met."

"A blind date?"

"Sightless on my side, but yes."

Naruto sighed. He looked a little distraught and a little more hurt. He closed the paint bucket and laid the roller on top, covered with a thin towel. "Have fun," Naruto said, trying his best to sound happy for him. Sasuke saw through his deception, but did nothing about it. What was he supposed to do? Lead him on and then crush him? No, Sasuke had more integrity than that. He was more mature.

…He also understood Naruto's feelings. He knew that Naruto had a thing for Sasuke. It was so obvious that it would have hit Sasuke in the head like a hammer tonight if he hadn't realized it from yesterday. He wouldn't want a guy he liked to lead him on and then change his mind. That was, to Sasuke, immoral and a horrible way of toying with emotions.

One of the other reasons that Sasuke hated dating.

"So, how about that date?" Naruto said as he walked out to the kitchen, stripped of his painting jacket. He wore black jeans and a skin tight red shirt with an orange strip across the chest that read _Quicksilver. _The shirt complimented his tan skin and his toned abs that proved that he was more than just a painter. Was he going out tonight, too?

Sasuke tore his eyes away when he said, "I already told you 'no', Naruto. Please don't ask me again."

"Sorry," Naruto said somberly. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He waited a few moments for Sasuke to turn around and say goodbye, but he only nodded and washed their dirty dishes. He sighed and walked out the door, making little to no noise.

Again, Sasuke found himself scrubbing Naruto's plate longer than it needed scrubbing. He put the dishes away after their washing and drying and hopped in his boring atmosphere of a bathroomfor a warm and long needed shower, and then he changed into the outfit Ino had told him to wear: the indigo skinnies, a wife beater and a dark coloured button up.

He thought that they were double dating at a dinner/movie that night, but the chosen fashions screamed otherwise. He could only imagine what might be in store for him. It was frightening.

* * *

Sasuke drove for about thirty minutes to Maverick Street where Ino's apartment building was. He parked underneath in the parking garage and headed up to the fourth floor, number fifteen. She opened the door after two knocks, one hand on the door, the other holding the doorframe with a sexy look on her face.

"Hey," she said slyly.

Sasuke smirked in disgust. "Ino," was his greeting.

"Oh don't give me that. I look _hot!_"

"Whatever. Where are we going? Dinner? Movies?"

"Hah!" she spat at him. She adjusted her over sized, grey, cheetah print top so that the right part of the neck hung over her shoulder. The rest of the shirt underneath her breasts clung skin-tight to her curvy figure. She wore flared, faded, torn jeans and odd looking open-toed heals. "Try the gay bar!"

Sasuke turned around and glared at his best friend as she closed the door and walked towards were couch. She ignored his stares and pulled out a makeup bag from her Coach purse. She opened two sticks of lipstick. "Pink or purple?"

"I quit."

"Quit what?"

"You. I hate you."

"Shut up and pick a colour."

"Kill me."

"Pink,"

"Please, God, I want to die. Right now."

"Or purple?"

"Oh my God."

"Sasuke!"

"What?" Ino looked him in the eye with an eye brow cocked. "…Pink." sighed the brunette.

"Let's get outta here, baby!" Ino's raised her fist in the air in victory, knowing perfectly well that Sasuke really did hate her; she didn't give two shits'.

Although this was true, and although Sasuke refused to look, speak and think about his best friend, he was pretty damn glad that she brought him to the gay strip club in the middle of nowhere.

Now, he can kill himself and no one would notice.

Ino pulled sharply into the closest parking spot her eye caught. She was out and waiting on the passenger's side in a matter of what seemed like milliseconds. Sasuke slowly opened his door with a deep breath. He rolled his shoulders back and forth; stalling.

"Come _on_." Ino urged him by the arm, pulling him along as best she could. She wasn't as strong as Sakura, though. She started karate one year after Sakura and she hardly ever showed up or did anything because of her manicures. Although, the little effort paid off… somewhat. Sasuke's arm started to pulse.

They got in, free of cover. The bouncer and Ino had a thing back in the day (last month, though they went way back,) and she always got away with no paying for charges wherever that guy was stationed. Once, she and Sasuke and Sakura and Lee went to a bar in Jersey for Ino's twenty-first birthday and he gave her one-too-many free bottles of draft beer. Never again did Sasuke go out to birthday parties. He knew what it all led to.

This bar, however, was not drunk. At all.

Almost every man and woman in the club was dancing and those who weren't were cheering them on. It was sexy, it was hot, and it definitely erotic. Kind of.

Over the music, which blared in Sasuke's ear drums, he heard faint cheering and the sound of Ino's screeching on his right. "Your date is waiting at the bar in the gray shirt!" she walked away after that, leaving him flabbergasted. Not for her yelling, but because at least three people walked behind him and slapped his ass. He understood why he was told to wear those pants – because his butt stuck out more than his hair did.

He walked to the bar, slowly. His heart pounded out of his chest and back in again, over and over again. How the hell was he supposed to do this? _Hi, my name is Sasuke. I don't really know what to say here. Wanna have sex?_ No. Highly inappropriate and un-Sasuke like. But seriously, he didn't know Mystery Man and he sure as fuck didn't plan on dancing, drinking or sexing anyone that night.

Thoughts raced through his head like wild fire as he stepped closer and closer. He saw Mystery Man in a gray polo and black leather jacket. He was a good looking, tall, muscular brunette, but there was only one thing wrong: minus the scars and blonde hair, this guy reminded him entirely of Naruto, the painter who had it convinced that he and Sasuke had a date.

Ino was so bad at this kind of thing. Maybe good for herself, but not for others. For crissakes, the guy was sitting uncomfortably on one of the stools at the bar, searching for something, or someone. He looked like a lost puppy, and Sasuke found that kind of amusing.

He sighed heavily, wondering why he was even bothering to talk to him, but he was not always rude to people he never met. He was respectful in his 'I'm not interested' speeches.

"Hi,"

"Well _hello,_" The brunette eyed him slyly, tilting his glasses down to look at Sasuke clearly like a total jackass who thought he'd be taking Sasuke home tonight. _As if, _Sasuke thought. The scenario reminded him of a high school hook-up, and the only thing that this man's body language showed was immaturity. He'd have better luck with Naruto… if he ever chose to go on that date.

Oh, yes. He knew he said it was a possibility, though he'd never admit it to Naruto. Sasuke had way too much pride than that.

Sasuke sat on the barstool next to the brown haired man, edging closer to the opposite side of him so he didn't feel uncomfortable. He also didn't want this guy so close to him, because if he was, he may try to reach over to Sasuke. Sitting on the edge made for a quick getaway.

"So, I know your name already, hot stuff. Don't you wanna know mine?" _Slick._ Sasuke thought. "C'mon, you can guess. I'll give ya a hint, if ya like…" he smiled, clearly itching for Sasuke to return one, but Sasuke kept his annoyed stare. It seemed to hit the guy in the face when Sasuke answered, "Egotistical,"

He didn't even mean it as a guess at his name, but rather, an insult.

He laughed obnoxiously and stood up from his seat with a blunt and stupid looking smile on his face. Sasuke was clearly wrong about his guy. "Eeeeh!" he made a beeping sound, like the kind of buzz you get on a game show when you're answer is wrong. "I'll give you a hint; it starts with an _S_,"

That drew the line. How many Japanese and American names started with an S? There's no limit! Was this guy for real?

They stared at each other for what felt like ten minutes in awkward silence with different faces, their gazes met: one confused and annoyed and the other uncomfortable. Sasuke had just enough patience to stand there for another second, and then he slid off the side of the barstool (conveniently) and began to walk away, but a warm hand grabbed his arm gently and spun him back around.

"My name's Shino, alright? Geez, I was just trying to –"

"Trying to what? Flirt?"

"Trying to impress you, I guess. You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"That's a possibility,"

"Don't be so sarcastic. You're blonde friend told me you liked a good jokester and a tease. Forgive me for trying," he added with his own sarcasm. _So this is all Ino's fault? Go figure… _Sasuke looked over his shoulder, searching for her, but she had already intermingled with the large crowd. He'd kill her later.

"Sorry, I'm not really good at 'flirting'. It's not my forte…"

Sasuke turned his attention to Shino, and after seeing a sincere, apologetic look on his face, he somehow decided that it would be a better idea to give him another chance, rather than be an ass hole and leave him hanging, though he did it all out of pity. He wasn't a crybaby lover, after all.

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you," Shino held out his hand and Sasuke shook it once and they sat at the bar. He listened for a while about how Ino found him and what she said, and Sasuke smirked the entire time. He really likes a tease, huh? Like hell he did! What else has she been spreading about him? And with the amount of guy staring at him, she probably told everyone here something extremely exaggerated or false.

"Do you want a drink? It's on me tonight."

"Sure." _But this is the only one._

The bartender nodded and poured to glasses of what looked and smelled like cheap tasting draft beer. He took it and sipped at it and a small 'thank you', even though he wasn't a big beer person. The last time he went out with Sakura and Itachi, he had one too many drinks and things went haywire. He was horrible at holding his liquor, which was why he was still only half through his glass and Shino was on his third.

Like at Ino's birthday party three years ago, Sasuke had one-too-many drinks and he woke up and didn't know where he was the next morning. Then he got pulled over on his way back to his mother's house because he was driving with a horrible hangover. Itachi and his friend Shisui had to pick both Sasuke and Sasuke's car up in Rhode Island.

"I'm not a big dancing guy. I mean, watching is cool and all, but I don't know. It's not my style," he said casually.

Just as casually, Sasuke asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm an insect researcher during the week, and on the weekends I'm an 'exterminator'."

"Exterminator?"

"I collect bugs, too."_Eww._ "I just collect the bugs that infest people's homes and do my research. If I don't want them, I just take them to a field and release them or give them to my colleagues."

Dear god, more freaks. Just like… Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. He felt like finding him and telling the blonde to just go away because he was everywhere and so were his coworkers. He_ literally_ was everywhere.

Shino went on about his bugs while Sasuke drowned his voice out and turned to the crowd, and there he was, dancing around with a drink in the air with a guy who looked like a casual coworker named Kiba from the previous night (the one who never came back) and a girl with two buns on top of her head. They were singing and jumping and dancing and the chick was definitely drinking. It was possible that Sasuke knew her too, but he couldn't imagine who she was from behind.

Sasuke watched Naruto the entire time Shino was talking. Luckily Naruto was too into the song that was playing, or else Sasuke would have been caught staring – which was something he rarely ever did.

And it wasn't like he was looking at his butt because it looked nice. Well, it did look nice, but the only reason he was staring was because he had toilet paper hanging out of the back of his jeans. He was probably too drunk to notice, and so were his friends.

"So, what about you?" Sasuke's gaze was broken by a light touch on his shoulder by the man sitting next to him. He pretended not to notice that Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to what he just said, and Sasuke didn't notice, but Shino sounded and looked kind of hurt…

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a…" his words were jumbled in his mouth. He turned around and Naruto was _grinding _on the other guy he was with – and the toilet paper was gone. Sasuke was never so attracted to someone this much. He wasn't a fan of getting 'down and dirty' when it came down to it. But this… this was too good to ignore. It was so hard to believe. This was Naruto. Crazy Naruto. Loud, annoying Naruto. Naruto the… "Painter…"

"You paint?"

"Huh?

"That's cool. I had no idea you were the artsy type, too. Maybe you can help me paint my bathroom sometime?"

"Wait I –"

"Sasuke?" _Oh god fucking damnit! _Sasuke screamed in his head. _Why did he have to turn around?_

"Oh, it's you," he said, calm as possible, though he had to try hard not sound surprised. This was the _last_ place he wanted to see Naruto. It was the end of his bad-ass-I-don't-party-hardy rep. He hid them behind his back as Naruto came closer. He wobbled as if he were a child just learning how to stand up and take his first step. He nearly fell on top of Sasuke, arms slung over his shoulders. Naruto wore a big, drunken grin on his face.

"H_eeeeeeeee_y," Naruto snickered. His hot, smelly breath heated Sasuke's face, which was turning red as blood rushed to his face.

"Uh, Sasuke, who is this?"

"He's drunk. I have to take him home." Sasuke took this perfect opportunity to run for his life. He left Shino hanging, not that he thought he'd mind. They weren't really clicking.

He dragged Naruto out into the parking lot with quite some struggle; Naruto wasn't finished drinking his cup.

"But Sasuk_eee_, I wasn't d_ooooo_ne!" he complained. The dark haired man paid no attention to his persistent requests to take him back inside and do 'stuff'.

"Idiot, where is your car?"

Naruto scoffed and shoved his pointer finger out towards the left of the lot. "That blue one, I think." He pouted. Someone was ready for a nap. A very, very long nap.

Naruto conjured enough energy to get his keys out of his jean pocket; Sasuke was not about to go fishing in his pants. That was definitely not happening. Sasuke would rather walk home. Naruto fell asleep the second he sat in the passenger seat, not to be disturbed until the car stopped and he was in bed.

Problem was: Sasuke had no idea where Naruto lived.

He sighed heavily, as he usually did when he came to situations like these. The ones where you have to make a choice on what to do. And in this case, there was only one place to go, and Sasuke was not happy about it.

Nonetheless, he drove home. Things got really weird from that point on.

* * *

"_Hahaha, that's funny._"

"No, it's not. It's terrifying."

"_Look on the bright side, little brother. At least you have someone to cuddle with,_"

"Yeah, especially when he's sprawled out on the entire bed and is smothering my favourite pillow. I don't appreciate your laughter, either." Sasuke spat. Why was it that when he called his brother at ten o'clock for some sympathy and advice, he just laughed and made fun of him? And why did Sasuke let him do it all these years? It was getting ridiculous. Was this karma, or something? What the hell did he do?

"_If you're going to feed me a sob story, leave a message or something. I think it's time for you to grow up, Sasuke. You're infatuated with this guy, if you notice him that much, you know so much about him _and_ you scrub everything he touches so you can touch it._"

"I've known him for --" he stopped midsentance when Naruto stirred in his sleep and fidgeted in Sasuke's bed. He lowered his voice when he finished. "I've known him for two days, brother. I'm not infatuated."

"_I said the same thing when I started dating Shisui._"

"You don't like guys, and you were ten."

"_Touche, Sasuke. Shisui and I are best friends, still, come to think of it. Isn't that funny?_" Itachi joked nostalgically.

"Yeah, good for you, but we're talking about me right now."

"_Don't be so self-centered, Sasuke. You're no spoiled brat._"

Sasuke sighed heavily. Itachi was right, as usual. It was probably that natural genius gene that he and every other person in his family inherited but him. He was stuck with all the selfishness that the Uchiha clan gave up. "I don't want to sleep with him."

"_You have a couch?_" Itachi insisted. He was so full of ideas.

"I'll call you tomorrow then, after work or after Naruto paints."

"_Try me around eight. I have to babysit Mom. She's having one of those breakdowns. I think I'm going to shoot myself._"

"Please don't,"

"_I'll do my best. Night, brother._"

"Good night,"

Sasuke shut his phone and plugged it into the charger and left it in the kitchen. He walked back into his bedroom to see Naruto, who seemed to be awake.

He locked eyes with onyx ones, sleepily. "I'm sorry," he murmured. His voice was soft and tired, and Sasuke unwillingly fell into it. His feet moved one their own to the bed and sat on the side and he lifted the covers over Naruto's body.

"It's okay. You can sleep here and I'll take you home tomorrow morning."

"Kay," Naruto whispered. After he closed his eyes he instantly fell asleep. For a few moments Sasuke thought it was cute, what with him softly snoring and the way he looked in general with his eyes closed. Even when Sasuek ran his fingers lightly through his hair, he looked... beautiful.

But then he started snoring obnoxiously and Sasuke was forced into the living room to sleep on the couch.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Well, this chapter took so long and so much editing and so much procrastination that I have a new idea, but I won't start on it until I either finish this one or give up completely.

I love the OCness I gave to Shino. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I couldn't resist. Luckily he and Sasu-chan have no chemistry.

Also, I only meant for this story to be three or four chapters, but what with the wedding scene, Ino's new ideas and Sasuke's denial and one other secret scene in mind, it'll probably last longer than that!

Please review!


	3. what's left unsaid

Chapter 3: what's left unsaid

* * *

Ino had off on Wednesday because of some 'family issue' and Sasuke knew what that was.

"My grandfather just died!" Sasuke saw Ino's healthy Grandfather two weeks ago.

Actually, it was that time of the month and the first three days were hell.

Luckily for him, though, he had the whole working period free of any mouth about why he had left the gay bar early the previous night. _Who the hell goes out on a Tuesday night anyway_? It was beyond him. She had completely lost her mind and there was no help for her. Even with her female best friend being a doctor-in-training, there was nothing she could do. She was gone.

But she was happy about it. She never cared a bit, because she thought she was all there.

Sasuke did, however, receive an e-mail from her around nine a.m. asking about that blonde guy Shino said he left with. She also left a sentence or two of how she had to deliver a message from Shino saying that it wasn't working out and how it would be best if they didn't try again.

Sasuke merely replied 'okay' to that, but he was so incredibly glad that he didn't have to try that again. Even Itachi said that he sounded creepy. He didn't say anything about Naruto, though. He just left that out. He didn't owe her an explanation, anyway.

It was just another boring day at work. He'd only been there for a month or two, though. He got the job before he even moved into his single-family household in which he lived singly. He graduated college in Maine with Ino, though he applied for his current job before he finished his senior year. Sasuke and Itachi had driven all the way to Boston – the place Sasuke had used to want to live – to get the interview and hoo-ray, he got the job. Hardly any effort was put into it, given that he only had to answer a few questions and had over his well put-together résumé. His boss was a little on the perverted, though. Itachi insisted he get a job somewhere else, or do some traveling or write a novel that took him ten years to write (in other words, wait until this old man dies,) and then come back and apply.

Obviously he didn't listen to Itachi this time, and Orochimaru tried many different things to get Sasuke to take his shirt off. Sasuke, however, never gave in to his persistent requests to do so and threatened to quit. Orochimaru hasn't tried since. Sasuke was a valuable, reliable worker and he really couldn't afford to lose him or Shikamaru Nara. As far as Ino and Temari went, they were good, but they weren't as smart.

"Sasuke, you have a phone call on line 3. I think it's your brother."

"Thanks, Julianne." It was always nice working with people who weren't all Asian. Of course, they all fit the stereotype. Julianne was one or Orochimaru's assistants. She delivered messages and made sure everything on their floor was running smoothly. He had a total of nine floor assistants and Sasuke knew of five just by seeing them around. There was Julianne, his floor manager, Howard, on the first floor, Gretchen on the second, Lilly on the forth and Kyra on the seventh. He never talked to them, except for when Lilly asked him to go on a date with her to New York to see Hairspray on Broadway last July. He didn't like Broadway shows, but he went anyway and had a nice time, but ever since then he never really spoke to her and she didn't make the effort, either.

Sasuke saved a document he was working on and picked up his office phone and pressed the number 3. "Itachi?"

"Wrong, it's Shisui."

"Oh, can I help you," Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"Itachi and I are shopping,"

"Are you guy's gay again?"

"No, shut up, I just have a question."

"Okay?"

"What colour are you painting your living room?"

"Naruto said he's doing a neutral colour so when it's furnished it can be any colour."

"Is he your new boyfriend or something? And you called me gay!"

"He's the painter," Sasuke breathed. Talking to Shisui was like talking to a child. He just knew _everything_. Or he thought he did. He was so irritating, and his brother just dealt with it!

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"What? Wait –" But it was too late. Shisui had already hung up. Sasuke slammed his phone on the receiver and sighed heavily. He hated Shisui, and he didn't even do anything. He was the type to start a conversation and hang up randomly and it pissed Sasuke off to no end.

"Was that your mom?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair and put his feet against his paper-filled desk. He looked up at Shikamaru, who had his arms crossed over the half-wall and his chin on his hands.

"My brothers friend, actually. The infuriating one."

"Ah. Let's go to lunch. We can bitch about life and Temari over bread bowls."

"Ha," Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru's dry sense of humour. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

They left on their lunch break, careful not to run into Temari and Denise, one of their coworkers, who should have been coming back to work around that time. Luckily there was no sign of either of the two. They walked down a few streets, j-walked in between cars and taxis and came across a small diner.

They sat down, ordered some tea, and almost as if on cue, Shikamaru started bitching.

"…And then last night, she literally followed me into my bathroom."

"You have separate bathrooms?"

"You should see hers. It's like a jungle of makeup, hair products, mirrors, the biggest shower I've ever seen and plenty of shoes. Then there is a shoe closet downstairs. It's ridiculous. _And_ I pay for it!"

"Aren't you both accountants? You can afford to pay bills by yourself, like me, but there're two of you. Can't you, you know, split?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Temari has it in her head that the men should be the ones paying the bills and what not. And then she went on about how she wants a baby and how she wants to go back to Japan to see her brothers and _my _mother. She's insane."

Sasuke smirked. "She likes your mom more than anyone, huh?"

"It's ridiculous."

"And a baby?"

"Oh yeah. She's twenty-six now, and I get that she doesn't want to be too old and have a kid, but I guess it's just that age gap. I'm young. I don't want to work the rest of my life and I don't mind waiting until I'm thirty-five."

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't want a kid. I don't have the money to take care of one, and kids and I don't click." _Like me and Shino._

"Well, it takes two to tango, Sasuke. Well, in your case, two and a social worker…"

Sasuke scoffed and sipped on his water. "Don't give me 'the talk', Shikamaru."

Shikamaru entwined his fingers and leaned in toward Sasuke, across the table. "When's the last time you've gotten laid, Sasuke? Man or woman, doesn't matter. When? Last week, last month? Last year?"

"That is none of your concern, Nara." Sasuke said, leaning to the side of the booth with an elbow on the table.

Shikamaru chuckled and waved the waitress over. "I'll have the Asian Chicken Salad, no eggs, please."

"I'll have the same with extra tomatoes." Sasuke said. The woman nodded and said she'd be right back to refill their glasses.

"So, what about you? Bitch to me." Shikamaru tapped his fingers against the table in a musical rhythm that annoyed Sasuke to no end. "God, I really need to drink…"

"Something tells me you're more stressed about something else, besides Temari." Sasuke said quietly, looking down. "I think you want one. A baby, I mean."

"You too."

"What do you mean? I'm not married."

"No, I mean you being stressed. I'm sure your brother's friend didn't piss you off enough to slam your phone as hard as you can. He probably just added to your issue. There was something more – or, _is _something, I should say."

"Since when are you a psychologist?"

"My IQ isn't over two-hundred for nothing, Sasuke. I know something's wrong."

"I just…" he started. Did he really want to start this with Shikamaru, of all people? Were they friends now? Did one lunch break together make them compatible BFF's for life? How confusing – or as Shikamaru would say, "how troublesome."

"Just, what?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm in the mood to cuddle up in a nice warm bed. That's all. Shisui just knows how to set me off like a pro."

"What, did you sleep on the couch last night or something?"

"As a matter of fact…" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He avoided Shikamaru's amused gaze and looked out the window, hoping to see something that would distract him from kicking his coworker under the table. The only thing of interest out there was a truck that read none other than _Kaka-sensei's Designer Co. _Go figure. They really were everywhere!

"And why was that?"

"It's complicated."

"We have about an hour. I think that's plenty of time to explain,"

"Since when do you care about my problems, Nara?"

Shikamaru said and scratched his head. "Believe it or not, Uchiha, but I'm a pretty compassionate guy. I may not act like it all the time, but still. Now tell me before I make you pay for my lunch, too."

"Fine. The painter who comes to my house to do my bedroom and living room was at the bar that Ino dragged me to and I just didn't want to stay with my 'blind date'," Sasuke quoted himself with hand gestures. "And the painter was too drunk to drive so I used him as my escape plan."

"And then you didn't take him home, right?"

"Exactly. I don't know where he lives. So I ended up going to my house and I have no idea why, but I put him in my room and then he started snoring and I got really pissed off at my brother and I slept on the couch and –"

"Okay, okay. Don't get too excited." Shikamaru held his palms out in a sense to relax Sasuke. Sasuke sighed heavily and gripped his hair tightly.

"He's _everywhere_." He groaned.

"Yeah. Who does he work for?"

"That _Kaka-sensei _person. I see them everywhere. Yesterday there was someone on our floor who worked there and there's a truck across the street and then Naruto is supposed to come back –"

"Slow down, Sasuke,"

"Right… anyway, I woke up this morning and he was gone. He just up and left – and you'd think he'd have a hangover or something." Sasuke sighed. "I figured he'd be immobile…"

Their waitress served them their food silently and walked away, giving them a look that indicated that not only was she listening, she was also fascinated with Sasuke's hair.

"Excuse me, sir," she said quietly.

Sasuke looked up questionably. "Yes?"

"Uhm, what… w-what hair products do you use to get your hair to spike like that?"

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and started to laugh. The girl looked like one of Sasuke's tomatoes; her face was so red. Sasuke assured her that it was natural, and that people asked him that a lot (but that was a lie,) and it was fine. She walked away with her head down, leaving her customers alone, with laughing tears in their eyes.

Yes, they had just had their first bonding date.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke, I left my wallet back at the office."

* * *

The rest of Sasuke's work day was quite boring, given that Orochimaru had assigned them to so much paper work that Sasuke would be kept after hours just trying to finish it.

Shikamaru and Temari went home about an hour before Sasuke did. Orochimaru had asked him to stay later, but Sasuke declined, saying that his mother was in town and he had to get back in time for dinner.

Around seven he walked in his front door, hung up his sweater and headed for the kitchen – the only place in the house that actually had power. All the candles were lit in the living room and bedroom; Naruto was already here.

"Naruto?"

There was a slight clanging in the background which hinted life in the bedroom. He walked in slowly, knocking once and found the blonde finishing up the third wall with off-white paint.

"Sorry, I got caught up with work today."

"It's okay."

Sasuke sat cross-legged on his bed that he longed to sleep in so much, and watched as Naruto painted, clearly too occupied by his work to talk to Sasuke. It was very, very awkward.

The room never felt so tense. Two bodies in the same room were usually talking or laughing; the air was never so thick. It made Sasuke's heart race. He thought hard – almost too hard, if that was possible. Why did it seem so weird? Usually Naruto is loud and obnoxious and gross, but today, he was being stubbornly and annoyingly quiet.

Sasuke was a fan of quiet, but when it's coming from Naruto, it was just abnormal and sickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yupp. Never better," Naruto answered. He didn't look at Sasuke. He just continued to paint like his life depended on it.

And then it him. "If this is about last night, forget about it. It doesn't matter, Naruto. It's okay."

Naruto turned around, glaring hard at the brunette. "No, it's not _okay_, Sasuke."

Amazed that Naruto even had it in him to glare at Sasuke, he stood up, keeping his distance from the man. _What's with him_?

"Why are you angry all of a sudden? I didn't do anything."

"I know. It's me…" Naruto said. He didn't look at Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke watched as Naruto sat on the floor, his face covered in paint. He smiled with a small snicker.

"I can't take you seriously, Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked out into the kitchen and got a paper towel soaked in warm water. He walked back in and got down on his knees and started to wipe away the paint that covered his scars. As romantic as it looked, he was not gentle. What kind of girl was he? Every time Sasuke stroked his cheek, there was a long red mark there.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Stop crying." A harder stroke.

"I'm not – ah, whatever." Naruto said. He leaned into Sasuke's hand, even if Sasuke wasn't being friendly about it. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke was showing some affection, if that was the word.

"Now you can tell me what's wrong."

Naruto took the towel out of Sasuke's hand and wiped his face by himself and a heavy sigh. "It's not a big deal, Sasuke. I just… last night, I didn't want to come back here, you know? I felt like I was intruding. That's all."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, cock-eyed. Was he serious? That's the _only_ thing that bothered him? No, there was more to it. Always, always, always. There's a story behind every cover.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm not, so you shouldn't." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're right."

"When am I not?"

* * *

For the rest of the day everything was pretty much normal. They had dinner together, although it wasn't spaghetti. They both agreed that spaghetti was getting old, so they decided on roasted chicken and rice – which was the next best thing to ramen, according to Naruto.

Sasuke was getting paid in less than a week, which meant that instead of eating out in the kitchen or on the bedroom floor they could eat in the dining room in the heat with lights.

Even knowing that, Sasuke didn't care all that much. He never had company over unless Naruto and Ino counted as humans (demons, rather). He had grown to enjoy curling up with four blankets at night time and spending time outside of work in the kitchen. He wasn't sociable and had little to no free time, so this 'home' was perfect for little ol' Sas'ke. Not that twenty-three was old, or anything.

Naruto finished the bedroom before the end of the night, leaving Sasuke unable to sleep in his room for a few days because the fumes were so bad. The scent made his nose tingle so much that it hurt him to breathe it in. The blonde moved all the blankets on the bed to the couch and together they made a nice, cozy sleeping arrangement for Sasuke, the man who hated sleeping on couches.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes," the brunette answered casually with his hands under warm, running water in the sink. He made Naruto a hot fudge sundae for his completion on the bedroom. It was a working incentive, since Naruto ate the ice cream in three spoonfuls.

"Did you really forget what you said? You know, about our… umm –"

"Naruto," Sasuke turned the water off and clasped his hands, bowing his head over the sink. "I don't understand why you keep bringing that up. I mean, earlier you were moping about last night and now you –"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking, you know."

Sasuke whipped his head around and his heart jumped out of his chest. Naruto's face – his somber looking face – was so close to his own that he almost suffocated. He pursed his lips so tightly that no air could escape. His face went pale besides the rosy tint on his cheeks. He stepped back against the counter, wrapping his hands around the edges as tightly as possible.

"W-what are you…?"

"I can't…" Naruto spoke softly. "I don't understand you, Sasuke. You're giving me… mixed signals." Naruto lowered his head so their foreheads barely touched. "You give me the chills every time you speak and whenever you walk buy I have to try really hard to not stutter."

"Seems to me like you're pretty charismatic," Sasuke blurted out, trying not to stutter.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled. "I guess I met your expectations, then."

Time slowed down. Naruto's lips puckered slightly as he moved forward. He was so close. _So close_ to touching Sasuke's lips with his own, to feel what it's like to kiss the man that he thought about every day and all night in his dreams – he was almost there. Naruto moved his hands from his sides so that they were lightly pressed on Sasuke's shoulders. God, why was he so nervous every time he was near Sasuke? Why did his shiver every time he thought that name? Sasuke. Sasuke. _Sasuke _–

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. He backed up, holding the side of his face with one hand. His cheek was red and slowly swelling and blood slipped from the side of his mouth. He might have just lost his own tooth! Sasuke's whole body was trembling, his fist clenched tightly. His breaths were unsteady and the hand that wasn't clenched was holding his weight up on the countertop.

"Naruto…" he said lowly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke, I just…"

"Get _OUT_!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto motioned toward him, fearing that Sasuke would fall over because his entire body was shaking and his knees locked together. "Don't touch me! Just leave, damnit!"

Naruto stopped. He didn't move for about ten seconds before he spoke to Sasuke for the last time that night. "I guess that's no, then."

The front door closed and Sasuke slid down to his knees with his face buried in his hands. How could that have just happened? He never expected that to just… hell, he never expected to _want_ that to happen! But why did he do that? Why did he just _punch_ Naruto – the nicest guy who admitted to liking Sasuke (in a really awkward way…) Naruto was genuine. He never judged Sasuke and he welcomed him with open arms. Perhaps it was the adrenaline.

He'd never admit it, just like he'd never admit that he spent at least an hour on the kitchen floor crying silently to his lonely self, that he was scared.

No. He was _terrified_.

* * *

"_If you're eyes feel that dry, you should sleep. They'll hurt like a bitch later._"

"I can't. I want to, but I just… oh, God. Itachi, my head hurts so badly."

"_When's the last time you cried?_" A concerned older brother asked.

"Not since Dad died."

"_Damn, that's almost… what, six years? Seven?_"

"I lost count. I miss mom, too." Their father had meant something to them, but not that much. Their father was easily described as a man whose work meant more than his family. Obviously, the family still cared about him, but he was just so distant that it was hard to do so.

"_Crying makes you think, doesn't it? First about the things that make you cry and after a short while you cry about everything that bothers you or makes you sad. It's an amazing concept._"

"Okay, doctor Uchiha. Now explain to me why I can't stop thinking about him."

"_That's obvious. Don't play dumb._" Itachi scoffed. Sasuke heard someone in the background on Itachi's end saying, 'Get off the phone already! Damn it!' or something along those lines.

"It's easier to get when you tell me why I'm so fucked up."

"_There's nothing wrong with you. You're just spoiled, and now you're horrified that he's going to be just like Kankro._"

"Kankuro,"

"_Whatever. I still remember beating that kid up without even touching him._"

"That's because you abused him, verbally."

"_Sasuke, you go to sleep. You're off for the next three days. Why don't you catch a plane up here? I'll buy you a ticket. You can see Mom and it'll be just like old times._"

"Yeah. I think I will. I'll call the painters and tell them I won't be home, then. I doubt he'll be the one coming back anyway. Not after what I did."

"_You know what they say, a choice like that'll make it or break it._"

"I don't know what it did to us, though. I hope he doesn't hate me."

"_From what you told me, he seems like the type who'll forgive you no matter what happens. He's kind of like a puppy._"

"I'm sure he doesn't hang out with people or try to kiss people he thinks will punch him in the face. For crissakes, it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him – it was just so sudden and I… I wasn't thinking clearly."

"_Obviously,_"

"Itachi, you aren't helping."

"_I can't fight your battles, brother. You need to fix this on your terms._"

"I know."

"_I know you do. Call me tomorrow. I'll book you a flight here._"

"I will. 'Night." Sasuke hung up the phone and plugged it into the charger. He headed to his bedroom and packed some clean boxers and pants and other essentials. The entire time he was packing he rubbed his eyes over and over and thought about scenarios on how to get Naruto to look at him, because his chances of them being friends anymore were slim to none.

He walked to the bathroom where he had hung up an old mirror from his old house that he and Itachi shared. He saw his eyes. They were dark, bare and downright ugly, like he hadn't slept in days and he was awake merely on will power alone. The last thing he did that night was drink a cup of water to clear his throat before heading off to bed, though he knew for a fact that sleep was going to battle him until three a.m.


	4. vacation of information

Chapter four: a vacation of information

* * *

Around ten that morning he and Kiba got a call from Kakashi saying that one of the customers is going out of town, but they'd still be going in to finish the job. He also told Kiba that if he skipped out again he'd definitely be fired, for real this time.

And so, he and Naruto went to Sasuke Uchiha's house and got finished with the second (or maybe they screwed up and over did it) then started on the living room on an empty stomach. Although they took an hour to go eat lunch, Naruto couldn't find the appetite to even touch his ramen. He sat on the stool, watching the chef beat the dough, knead it and such. The process was too long for Naruto to care to pay attention. While Kiba was on his third bowl, Naruto barely touched his first.

Actually, he was playing with the noodles between his chopsticks, but it never reached his lips.

"So, tell me again why the side of your face is swollen and you have dark circles under your eyes?" Kiba asked, shoving the last of his third serving into his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I bet it hurts like a bitch."

"You wanna feel what it's like?" Naruto glared at his friend/roommate/co-worker. "It'll only hurt for a while."

"God. You and your big mouth. What did you do to make him hit you that hard?"

An immense amount of pure guilt rumbled around in his stomach, making him sick. Naruto refused to answer though. Hell, his closest guy friend didn't even know he was gay. How long had it been since he last tried to tell Kiba? It had to be before they found their apartment. Maybe after he broke up with Hanabi last spring, or was it the second Kiba started making fun of the 'fag in 503'. Who knew? He still hadn't told him. Yet.

That was a whole other story Naruto did not want to read, though. Hell, he probably didn't ever want to read it, but he had to. There was no way around that one.

* * *

Three hours later they called it a day and headed back to the company's building, where they dropped off the paint truck and clocked out. They went their separate ways after that, considering they had the next two days off. Kiba went off to his sister's best friend's husband's ex girl friend's birthday party for a good time and a few good beers, and Naruto drove to Sakura's condo, given he made a promise the previous week to help move things in before the big day next month.

Naruto and Sakura had been best friends since they were nine years old, or, something close to friends. Sakura used to loathe Naruto for being annoying and stealing her 'man' at the time, but she got over it when Naruto nearly died in a car accident. From that day she never trusted him in a car and they became best friends. Come to think of it, she may have been the only other person besides Sasuke that knew he was gay.

He arrived not five minutes late of his ETA and walked right in to find Sakura on her phone with her mother and trying to open boxes at the same time. He put his keys on a box that had a bunch of dress suits inside, but he didn't take his shoes off. Considering it wasn't a new condo, it was probably dirty.

"Hi, Mrs. Haruno!" he cooed in the phone as he took away the box Sakura couldn't open to save her life.

"Naruto said hi," Sakura said drifting into a different direction to push a coffee table toward the couch that was set against the back wall. "Yeah, the idiot who almost crashed a car when he was like, ten." Naruto shot her a glare, and Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

They moved the table toward the wall, just a few inches from front of the peach coloured couch. He was on the phone with her when she mentioned moving the couch by herself because Lee was out with his father. Naruto always admired her strength, considering she was a small woman, though not as curvy as Hanabi was.

Soon after the table was in place, Sakura hung up the phone to get back to business. For the next hour or two she and Naruto conversed about wedding plans while unpacking and crushing cardboard. Naruto found a large box that had messily written letters on it. It read: FRAGILE, PIC FRAMES. When he opened it, he was surprised that it was filled to the tip with old and recent pictures.

"Sakura, look at all these! This one's from when we were in fourth grade!"

"Holy shit, look at my forehead!" Sakura slapped her hand above her brow, staring in awe at the picture. Together they looked and reminisced, laughing and talking about all the people they remembered and loved, and all of those they hated.

"Naruto, I'm really glad we can be like we used to be."

"Yeah, just like old times."

Sakura smiled. "You bet."

In a matter of minutes, she was on the phone again, this time with her husband-to-be. It was alright, though. Sakura had a lot going on and Naruto had a lot on his mind. Luckily his thoughts comforted him. They were good thoughts because he thought about Sasuke.

Where did he go, anyway?

* * *

Budgets were confusing. Saving was hard. Spending was an addiction.

Even through all the efforts to pay for student loans back before he turned thirty, pay off his house before sixty and not get into anything serious romantically, socially or criminally, Sasuke found a way to spend about three hundred dollars that he didn't actually have for a parking ticket because his bumper was in a red zone.

Jeez, who do these cops think they are?

Luckily his brother paid for his round trip back home – but the idiot forgot to tell him what time his flight was.

So Sasuke called Itachi's cell that morning around seven, getting the answering machine. He hung up and got a call back from his brother shortly after, telling him to be at the airport at nine, and he'd be picking him up from Portland International Airport, where Sasuke assumed they'd take off from there back to Cumberland County. The flight was going to be about an hour and a half.

He was mistaken, though.

Sasuke was on that plane for almost two and a half hours because of turbulence, nearly making him puke. Also, the flight attendant never gave him complementary snacks, and to top that he sat in coach next to a man with a beer belly who snored the entire trip. Sasuke asked, but was denied permission to move seats (even though there were about a dozen empty seats, due to recession).

After a miserable time in coach, a sleep deprived Uchiha left baggage check. He waited another half an hour because his bag never made it out, and when he finally got it, it was torn he was missing his cell phone.

He headed outside the building, looking for a black Toyota Camry or a silver Subaru Outback, both of those formerly owned by their father and left to their mother. Luckily, Itachi was waiting for him and did the driving and the paying of gas.

Itachi picked Sasuke up in the Camry and they headed back to Cumberland County, or, in sour other words, home _not-so-sweet _home.

* * *

Naruto went back to his apartment after Sakura said that she was done unpacking for that night. She's offered to take him to dinner, but he declined, hoping that lying in his bed would ease his mind. He parked under his apartment building in his usual spot and hiked up the stairs to the third floor, where he opened the door to room 305. The smell of burnt bacon and fried eggs filled his nostrils, almost knocking him out cold.

"Who the hell is cooking?" he called out, waving his hand in front of his face to get the smoke away from his eyes. "Choji, is that you?"

"Nah, he's out with his girlfriend. I got hungry, so I decided to attempt to save money."

"How about I save your life by keeping you from burning the place down, Sora." Naruto rushed into the kitchen, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He lightly pushed Sora out of the way and turned off the stove top, turned on the vent fan and opened their window, letting in the light of the setting moon.

"Thanks, Naruto. Maybe I should just get take out or something." The eighteen year old runaway sighed, a slight smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, let's get pizza." Naruto slumped against the door of the refrigerator, closing his eyes. _So much for going to bed early. Someone should know that leaving Sora alone is a bad idea… _

"Naruto, you never told me what happened to your face."

"You never told me why you ran away, or why you're not bald."

"Just because my dad's a monk doesn't mean I have to be."

"Yeah, I guess so. C'mon, let's clean this up and get outta here."

With a nod, Sora and Naruto worked hastily to get things straightened up. Sora took out the trash and discarded the grease from the bacon and Naruto did the dishes somberly, reminding himself of how Sasuke always scrubbed in circular motions. He wondered if he'd ever see him again – and then decided not be a cry baby and not complain. Complainers never got anywhere, right? But in all truth and honesty, he _did_ miss him.

The thought was stupid, though. Of course he'd see him again. But would he have the pleasure of sitting on the floor, eating and talking with him? It was possible – not very likely – but still possible. If he could use his way with words to somehow convince Sasuke, who was more dense and hard to read, that he was sorry and try not to make it awkward, he'd be satisfied. He just needed to _not_ be so straightforward.

Yeah, right.

* * *

They stopped at the nearby pizzeria, silently waiting for the server to bring them a pizza with mushrooms, beef, pork, pepperoni, and red peppers on top. It sounded like a gross combination, but when it came down to it, Sora and Naruto ate just about as much as Choji, and sometimes they didn't even think about what they ate because everything satisfied their hunger.

Except vegetables. Anything green and healthy was an absolute 'no'.

The wait for pizza made Naruto's stomach growl like an angry pit bull, and oddly, there was a sort of… tension between the two young men sitting across from each other. They were completely silent, looking in different directions, trying not to make the tension worse.

Sora sat with his elbows on the table, head in hands, and people-watched. There were a lot of people to judge, but he didn't. For as long as Naruto knew him, he never judged someone by their looks, just by their attitude.

Naruto had one leg over his other and used the one of the floor to rock back and forth. He was wondering why the hell he couldn't get his mind off of Sasuke.

"So," Sora broke the silence. "Kiba told me you've been in another world lately. More so than usual."

"Did he really?"

"Yupp. And I agree with him."

"Why? I've been normal."

Sora scoffed. He leaned in closer to the middle of the table and raised an eyebrow. Naruto caught his eye and stopped rocking, his chair half way in the air. "_Please_. A 'normal' you is always drunk after work and smoking up a storm. Not sitting alone in your room with a pillow over your head."

Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes. Sora was unbelievably oblivious. But he couldn't expect anymore from a young runaway. "Sora, I stopped smoking months ago. I'm getting on track. I've got a job now."

Just as Sora was about to make a smart-ass remark, the food-runner brought them their pizza. Naruto eagerly took a slice and shoved it in his mouth (though it was nothing compared to spaghetti or ramen) and swallowed it down. Sora, however, didn't touch it.

"So painting other peoples shit has made you to grow up? How old are you? You _should_ be drinking and smoking and partying like nobodies' business!"

"It's called being mature, not a brat."

"There's more to it, Naruto. You were just like me a few months ago."

"Is it so hard to believe that people change?"

"Yes, it is. People don't randomly change their minds and miraculously become a _better person_. It just doesn't happen."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "You're young. You don't under –"

"Don't!" Sora stood, slamming his hands on the table. Naruto looked out of his peripherals. People were staring, mumbling and snickering. This didn't go unexpected, though. Living with Sora for about a year taught a lot about his temper. "Don't tell me I don't understand because of my age! It's a damn number!"

"That doesn't say much for your maturity. Find your own way home!" The blonde stood up and pulled out his wallet. He left the tip on the table and began to walk out, rage in every step he took. Sora was always like that. Whenever he tried to talk to someone, he'd start to argue because the response wasn't the one he wanted.

He was a spoiled kid who got what he wanted, all the damn time. His father gave him everything – everything Naruto never had, never could have _dreamed_ of having. Brat.

Naruto kept weaving in and out of other people coming in but when he almost reached the door, Sora ran after him.

"Wait," the boy said behind him. He held his arm out and pressed it against Naruto's shoulder. "I… I left my phone on my bed," he said quietly. He turned his head to the side, blushing slightly at having to run after Naruto. The blonde could feel his hand shaking slightly. _Don't make it harder. He's just a kid, he's just a kid._ Naruto thought. He swung his arm back and pulled Sora up. Together, they walked back to the car in silence.

* * *

Dinner was served around seven that night that. In the time between then and when Sasuke first arrived, he unpacked in his old room, changed into something more comfortable, sat in the dark for a good hour, had tea with his brother and his mom, and sat on the front porch while reminiscing about the times before he left home.

Well, maybe reminiscing is the wrong description.

Things were so much less dramatic back then. Actually, only a little bit. When one spends twenty-some-odd years in one town, that person goes through a lot. From Sasuke's point of view, there was so much drama in his life that he'd only live to be about forty-five.

And, to top it all off Naruto Uzumaki, from _Kaki-sensei's paint-people-who-what-their-name-is_, was not making his life any simpler. In fact, Sasuke must've chuckled at the thought; he made it ten times more_ difficult_. Seriously, what kind of person came onto another so quickly and without a care? Moreover, what kind of guy made someone hit him and then make him cry on_ purpose_? Sasuke scoffed at that. Naruto and his silly ways of showing affection.

It wasn't even like Sasuke didn't have a thing for Naruto. It was just that… well, what was stopping him? Finally, someone willing to take him for who and what he is, and here he is, the raven haired fuck-up, flying unexpectedly back to Maine because he can't handle _shit_. He was so unbelievably weak emotionally that he still can't let go of his past.

Sasuke Uchiha was, indeed, a hoarder.

"Sasuke, you haven't even touched your meatballs," Mikoto Uchiha, the widowed mother of two beautiful sons, sat up with pride. Not only did she give birth to admirable sons, but she'd also bought new cookware to make her meals with!

"They're delicious, Mom. I'm just thinking. It's… overwhelming to be back home."

Mikoto pointed her fork at Sasuke's nose. "Eat your dinner. There are starving people back in Japan."

"There are starving people here, too, Ma." Itachi chuckled. If she loved Japan so much, why was she still in America?

"I know, I know. You're right, Itachi. Maybe I should be more… open-minded, like Kushina!"

"Ma, you're doing it again…" Sasuke said, sending her a glare. She must have missed it, considering she started to ask Itachi about work and how much effort he was putting into being the local elementary schools' assistant principal. The younger of the brothers twirled his noodles around his fork, head resting against his left fist. Mother hadn't changed a bit in the months that he'd moved out.

Sasuke was so deep in the thought of having spaghetti in Maine that he failed to realize that Itachi was trying to get their mother to switch topics to Sasuke's occupation, one that obviously was not interesting enough to get her attention. It was fine, though. Sasuke was day dreaming about an obnoxious blonde – one that he had been thinking about every night without even realizing he had until that point. _So, thanks, Mom. You made me think twice as hard and now I hate my life. I've never thought this hard about anyone in a long time, and now my guts are going to fall out of my ass._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, sometime around midnight, Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he promised himself he'd only call if he was lying on his death bed to tell that he wanted him to tell everyone he knew _not_ to attend his funeral.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Shikamaru. It's Sasuke."

"_Sasuke? Man, it's like, late. Or, early. Whaddya want?_"

"I don't know what to do about Naruto."

"_God dammit, Sas._" There was rustling in the background and Sasuke could have sworn he heard a woman groaning like a man. _Sounds like Beowulf woke Grendel_… Without a doubt Shikamaru woke Temari from her beauty rest. There was more rustling in the background and more of Shikamaru mumbling angrily. A door shut and a few floor boards squeaked before Shikamaru finally spoke again.

"_What's up?_"

"My brain is going to explode. Can you talk me to sleep or something?"

"_You should know by now that I'm the last person you should call for help, especially one that requires me to recall past events. Trust me, they aren't all that exciting._"

Sasuke groaned, dropping both the hand holding his phone and his free one to his sides. He let out a groan and pressed his head against the wall. What the hell was Shikamaru even good for?

"_Well, I told Temari that I was willing to have a baby with her._" Shikamaru answered right on queue. Sasuke heard his voice from his side. He brought his hand back up to his ear, surprised that Shikamaru would actually consider a child.

"That's great," _Yeah, great, now I can think about you two having sex and reproducing to get my mind off of – never mind. _"What made you change your mind?"

"_My mom, believe it or not._" There were sounds of glasses clashing and liquid pouring into them. "_She told me if she didn't see any grandkids within the next twelve months she would chop my balls off and sell them in the Black Market._"

"She's a real charmer." Sasuke commented. "You know, they say you're more likely to date someone who resembles your mother than any other peer."

"_Recent studies say that you're more likely to date someone similar to your siblings, actually. Get up to date."_

"That's irrelevant in your case, considering Temari is like a replica of your mother and you don't have any siblings."

"_I was referring to you, man. You adore Itachi. You'd be more compatible with someone like him._"

"Itachi and I are similar enough as is."

"_You're more of a whiny bitch than he is, and he's more charismatic. He's also a little more social. He gives a shit sometimes, too._" Shikamaru chuckled. Sasuke never really thought about it, but he and his brother really _were _different. Naruto wasn't whiny, from what he knew about him, he certainly had a way with words, and he seemed to give a damn about things…

_Fuck me, it's like I'm thinking about my brother._ Damn it.

"That's… sad."

"_Well, to be honest, trying to talk about my personal issues, avoiding yours won't do you any good._"

"He tried to kiss me, Shikamaru. And I punched him."

Shikamaru paused, and then slowly spoke, "…_Why…_"

"Because… because…" _Because I was scared_. "I don't know, man. I just did it and then I cried like a little bitch."

"_A very wise man told me not to run away from the things that scare us, but to suck it up and confront the fear straight in the face_."

"Where did that come from?" And who the hell would say that to Shikamaru, of all people!

"_Jesus, Sasuke, you're smart. How does that pertain to you?_" He didn't have to think all too hard. He understood what Shikamaru was saying. It wasn't Naruto he was afraid of. But, in order to 'confront the fear', he'd have to do something dreadful with the blonde.

He'd have to…

Have to…

"_Have to what?_"

Did he say that out loud?

"Admit that I have a thing for a painter, and then _talk _to him."

"_And are we going to punch said painter and then cry about it afterward?_"

"Goodnight, Shikamaru."

"_Night, buddy."_ Sasuke closed his phone against his ear and held it next to his head for a second, letting the tiniest chuckle escape his throat. He's was getting into way more than he wanted to when he moved to Boston.

So much for settling down for a while.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so so so so so so sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been having break downs since March and I really haven't written a whole lot. Hopefully I'll be able to write some request fics featuring Rakan and Chigusa from Silver Diamond and a Code Geass story I started a while back. (:


	5. here we go again

Chapter five: here we go again

* * *

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was lying on his stomach, curled in a ball on the living room couch. Adjacent to him was his older brother on the love seat, who was on his back, hands tangled over his stomach, legs crossed and a book over his head to block out the sun that shined through the white curtains.

His eyes wandered aimlessly, just taking in the morning. The ceiling fan was still turning round and round and round, no signs of stopping unless someone pulled the chain. Itachi's long hair hung down along the end of the couch, blowing lightly from the wind of the fan. He stared at Itachi, waiting for a sign of life. All he did was breath. His chest rose and fell evenly; he was relaxed – something Sasuke rarely was. He sighed turned his body out and up, pulling his arms back and stretching his back, slightly grunting in the process. He flexed and pointed his toes, wiggled them a bit to get the blood flowing, then rolled over the edge of the couch and lay on the floor, contemplating moving or going back to sleep. _No,_ he thought. _Time to go for a run._

He threw on his tennis shoes, his mesh shorts and a wife beater before heading to the washroom, where he pulled his hair back with the small rubber band. _I also need a haircut…_ Sasuke then proceeded out the front door, not even stopping to see if his brother was still sleeping.

He started off with a slow jog, glancing up and down consistently to meddle with his music player until it was on the shuffle setting.

_"I just wanna be okay, be okay, be okay. I just wanna be okay, today…"_

To his surprise, there were many other morning people around, some walking their pets, others strolling babies in carriages, probably heading to a nearby park.

He passed a couple in jumpsuits walking two Chihuahua dogs – probably the ugliest dogs he'd every laid his eyes on. Ever.

He picked up his pace to a run passed a group of teenagers, gossiping loudly about someone named Terry, laughing, commenting on the shape of his nose.

There were cars that road by in both directions, men and women headed to work, taking the kids to day care. Plenty to do in this town, he supposed.

Sasuke stopped after running for what he perceived to be a mile and leaned against a telephone pole to catch his breath. A few short moments later, he sensed another body that was very, very much invading his personal bubble.

"Itachi? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, realizing that the invader was a welcomed guest into his extremely tiny bubble.

"What do you think I'm doing, Sasuke?" Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm in the process of 'verbing'."

"What's 'verbing'?"

"It's what I do," said the long haired man. "You do it, too. You have since you were ten, because _Otouto_ does whatever _Nii-san _does."

Sasuke scoffed. He hadn't called Itachi anything but his real name since he was a kid. "You were asleep before I left."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said casually. He smirked at the confused look on Sasuke's face, then said, "Come on, I'll show the route I take every day."

* * *

"Naruto, what color do you think I should wear today?"

"I don't know, dude. Just pick one."

"WHAT COLOR SHOULD I WEAR, NARUTO."

"Goddamn, Kiba!" Naruto ducked his head under his pillow to drown out the loudness of one of his best friend. "Whaddar my options?" he groaned.

"Yellow, purple, or red. The shirt's black."

Naruto swiftly lifted his head and squinted at Kiba's outfit for his job interview with a local high school's principal. This summer Kiba had been saving up to finish paying for school at UMass where he got his Masters Degree for foreign language education.

The lucky bastard actually went to college. And there was Naruto, laying in bed because he didn't have the money, the brains, or the parents that were needed in order for him to even apply for colleges. Naruto Uzumaki: The Perfect Example of a Starving Artist.

"You're an artist, Kiba. What do you think?"

"For a job interview? I didn't really think about it. I heard the guy's three favourite colours were one of these…"

"It's either purple or a blue one. Purple for royalty or sophistication, or blue for –"

"– for tranquility. Yeah, can I borrow your blue tie?"

"If I can enjoy my only day off this week in peace, go for it."

"Thanks, man, G'night!"

"It's like, eight in the morning, dip shit!"

With that, Kiba slammed the door, conveniently forgetting to turn the light off and close the curtains that let the brightening seven o'clock morning light in. _That ass-hole._

Naruto managed to ignore the light and squeeze a few more hours of sleep in before waking up completely to get a shower and start the day on a happy note, considering there were plenty of things to look forward to, like going to the Boston Humane Society, going grocery shopping with Sora, and then contemplate going to Sasuke's house when he arrived home that evening (even though the painting was completed). What could a visit hurt, even when there's no reason to be in that area in the first place?

Well, it could hurt a lot. In fact, there was more of a chance of him getting punched again than there was a chance of Sasuke being okay with it! _What the hell, Naruto. You really_ are _stupid._

"There goes my good day…" And on that note, Naruto was on the way out the door to start his day.

Most of the time he spent looking at kittens and puppies was fun, beside the fact that the building had been filled with a disturbing stench that left his clothes reeking of dog saliva and kitty poop.

While with Sora (who was in a better mood), he spent a little too much money on sweets and ramen than he did on things he really needed at home: milk that wasn't expired by two months, real food, real food, and some more real people food. Sora didn't buy anything. He was the cheap type, as Naruto classified.

The first two things on his list of things to do were over and done with around five o'clock. He ended up taking a four hour nap in between activities – but that was beside the point.

Sasuke's house was literally four feet in front of him. Boring on the outside, but exactly the way he left it just the other day: beautiful and welcoming. Sort of like… a real home - where they say the heart is, and the heart was almost home.

'_I forgot_ _to leave your spare key here, that's why I've been hanging around all day…'_ That sounded clever, right? Sure it did. Anyone would have bought that crap excuse…

If they were two years old, of course.

* * *

Sasuke's house was cold, as usual. The maintenance man must have skipped out on him. However, instead of moping around like a child about it, Naruto took it upon himself to take Sasuke's bedspread and cuddle up in it on the couch that was just ever so comfortable.

His living room was back in place and the intoxicating scent of fresh paint had disappeared into the air, returning to that rich, indescribable aroma that was the Uchiha. The blonde breathed in deeply through his nose every now and then, just taking in the fact that he could be in this inviting environment without worrying about getting bitched at by a guy with a stick up his ass.

Who could blame him though? The poor guy had to stay home all alone with no heat and no electricity except for in the kitchen and bathroom.

He thought about calling a delivery for Chinese food a little while later, but he decided against it. He was in the mood for spaghetti but… Nah, too much work, considering he couldn't cook to save his life and Sasuke would kill him if he burned his new house down. Naruto looked in the fridge and found a decent amount of priority foods, like yogurt, lunch meat, a random jar of something red and chunky, milk and tea. He also had a plethora of tomatoes lying on their own shelf…

He helped himself to a yogurt, recalling Lee telling him once that yogurt makes one's hunger cease for a while. He didn't know if it was true or not, but he ate it anyway.

The clock on his cell phone read 6 p.m., and in the hours that past he ate four yogurts, drank two water bottles, sniffed the red and chunky stuff (he ended up sticking his finger in and realized it was the delicious sauce that Sasuke used with their spaghetti), and skimmed through every magazine that seemed remotely interesting.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door creaked open and the man he'd been waiting for all day dropped his bags on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Itachi? Where's Sasuke?"

"He got called back into work, Mom." Itachi lied.

"That's good, and bad, I guess." Mikoto sighed

She had gone out of her way to make Sasuke's favourite dinner – something she wouldn't do for Itachi, even if he asked. Sasuke was easily her pride and joy. Itachi was Fugaku's replacement. He was the man that their mother needed around to keep herself sane.

He knew it was his mother's insecurities about being a widowed mother of two grown children who ready to have families of their own and the idea of being lonely for the rest of her days. So Itachi stayed with her, loyal and loving like a responsible adult should do…

No matter how much he hated it.

"His boss is a dick." _Damn, the things I do for my brother._

"I hope he's not being overworked. He gets frustrated very easily, you know. Remember when –"

"Sasuke's a grown man now, Mom. He's not your little boy anymore." Itachi said, sipping at his coffee mug as he read this morning's newspaper. Sometimes it took every fiber of his being to not be blunt with his mother, but in this instance, it was called for. _Honesty is key, honesty is key…_

Sadly for both of them, honesty and Mikoto never really clicked. She dropped all of her dishes and began to sob. "It's just that – _hic – _both of my boys – _hic _– are all – _hic_ – grown up – _hic_ –"

"Mom, it's okay. It's not like you kicked us out of the family. We're still your… you know… _babies_." That word came out weird, and the second Mikoto heard it, the sobbing ceased, and she looked Itachi in eyes, miserably.

"I should have had girls."

* * *

Sasuke was glad he spent face to face time with Itachi for two days. Everything he said pissed him off, but it also brought to his attention the things he was missing. He had come to terms with the fact that he had a thing for Naruto, and that he was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

Because stubbornness was a part of him like an extra arm, he refused to speak to the man that sat in his living room on the opposite side of the couch.

"_Just give in a little bit. Go home, go out somewhere and just talk it out. There's no harm in it, and who knows, maybe you'll realize that I'm always right and that you should do everything I say._"

However, he didn't even have to go out or make a phone call; the idiot had broken in and ate all of his food, and expected things to go over well.

It didn't come as a surprise this time. Naruto received another punch in the face and was almost kicked out, but he held onto the wall and got his fingers smashed by the door. He now sat with a bag of ice on both hands, looking at Sasuke apologetically. Sasuke return the favor by calling him a dumbass and glaring at the wall.

So where did this leave him? He couldn't kick Naruto out now, considering he couldn't drive home with no hands, and if he put him out on the streets to try and hitch a ride home, he'd feel slightly guilty – key word, slightly.

"I'm sorry,"

"For killing my hands?"

"No, for your stupidity." He lied. "I could call the police, you know."

"I don't think you could, considering you abused me." Naruto's lips curled a little up, but it wasn't a smile; Sasuke still wouldn't look at him. "Hell, with these bruises, you could prove to be your own police department."

"You'd be surprised. My dad was almost a cop." His voice was dry and humorless. He was still mad.

"Almost?"

"He quit before he got the badge. My brother was a delinquent."

"Sure it wasn't you?"

"Yup." He didn't take the joke. What the hell was it going to take to get him to see that he wasn't here to break in?

"Positive?"

"I could kill you." Take a hint, loser.

"Try me. I can take it."

An invitation? Was this a code for sex or was it that Naruto was just being stupid?

"I'd rather not."

"I'm really tired."

"Do _not _fall asleep."

"Okay."

* * *

Sometimes what you say comes back and bites you in the ass, like karma. That's when you realize that what you said shouldn't have come out at all, and then regret fills you up.

In this case, it was Sasuke's warning to Naruto, telling him that he better not fall asleep in his house. It was just so quiet, peaceful, and his eyes felt so heavy.

He was exhausted. He couldn't keep up the glaring, let alone keep his eyes open enough to see that the painting was finished, get the smallest glimpse of how good Naruto was at his job or that the smell was gone.

He was conscious enough to notice three things: Naruto was strong and kind and actually gave enough of a shit to be there when he got back from Maine. He understood that Naruto cared for him, even though he knew so little about him, and Sasuke was fine with it. He was okay with being in the same room with this guy and appreciated his presence. He was okay with being carried to his room. He was okay with him stealing from his fridge. And, most importantly, he was okay to know that Itachi really _was_ right the entire time, because for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep lying next to someone else.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"_What do you mean? It is a great idea._" Shikamaru was silent on his side, so Lee pressed on. "_And besides, maybe this will enhance your sexual life, because they say that it's good to engage in intercourse when –_"

Shikamaru sneered. "I doubt it."

"_Why? I am sure – Gai told me so. It must be true._"

"He has issues, Lee. _Serious_ issues."

"_That may be… anyway, have you told anyone else?_"

"I was going to call Sasuke, but I don't think he's up. And I'm not about to tell Ino or Choji. They'd tell the world." Shikamaru sighed. "And I'm not ready for that kind of attention."

"_You should be more social, my friend. At least you know your insecurities… However, you have my support, Shikamaru._"

"Thanks, man. So how's the new place?"

"_Sakura did most of the decorating, and I cannot say I do not like it, no matter how girly it is. It is all done, and now we can focus on the wedding._"

"Good. I hope it's better than my wedding. What a disaster…"

"_There was nothing wrong with your wedding, Shikamaru. So what if Temari's dress ripped, and you slipped and fell into the cake –_"

" – that was Sai's fault."

"_Either way it was a night to remember, and the pictures are very amusing._"

"All right, Lee, whatever you say. I'll talk to you later man, Sasuke's calling in."

"_Feel free to call me at any time! I will always answer!_"

Shikamaru hung up, knowing full well that Sasuke was not calling, and he would not be calling Lee back any time soon.

* * *

What a year! I'm so stressed out, but I'm getting back into my writing mojo! Reviews are appreciated!


	6. we're getting there

Hello world! FF is finally letting me post! This chapter is a little longer because I really had fun with it, especially the usual phone-call-ending. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six: we're getting there

It always happens the same way. You like someone, they send you mixed signals, and then you're left alone in that person's bed, with a note that says, 'if you aren't gone by the time I get off work, I'll knock you out.'

Just your friendly neighborhood Sasuke, blunt and to the point.

It was ten of eleven. Naruto sat up in the bed that was still not placed up against the wall because Sasuke wasn't home to rearrange his furniture since the painting was finished. The curtains were still not hung up over the rather large, rectangular window on the wall that faced the back yard. The bedside table was still outside the bedroom itself and all of Sasuke's clothes sat in three different boxes in the bathroom.

_Poor guy. He really doesn't have a creative bone in his body. How boring._

Naruto decided that since he was already late for work, he'd call in sick. Kakashi didn't buy the story, but figured Naruto had been working hard enough to take an extra day off and give that loser Suigetsu some more hours, as a way to 'build character'.

Delighted that the day had started on a good note, he got out of the bed that wasn't his own and raided the refrigerator that was, again, not his. After a few bowls of Frosted Flakes, he was ready to start his day, and hopefully finish it when Sasuke returned.

He started off by walking out the door, deeply inhaling the nearly fresh air of Boston. He stood half naked with his hands on his hips feeling the warm sun on his skin, and then realized that he had nothing to do that day.

_Shocker. _

He thought about what do to for a long time. He couldn't go home, otherwise he'd be bombarded with questions by nosy roomies that he honestly didn't want to talk to. Sasuke was the only one he wanted to talk to, but looking at the note he was left, it seemed like Sasuke didn't want to talk to him. Soon enough, though, he reached his decision. He didn't care if he was going to die tonight. Sasuke had taken over him simply by being mean.

_That's it!_

He was going to fight mean with nice, so today he was going to help rearrange the house, living room included, as a thank you to Sasuke for not killing him in his sleep.

* * *

"So, what were you doing in bed so early?" Shikamaru asked. He and Sasuke had gone out on another lunch break together, this time at Moonshine's Bar and Grill, just a block from their building. They were sitting at the bar, drinking Coors and Bud and enjoying the small crowd that inhabited the facility.

"What are you talking about?" _Sip._

_Sip. _"Last night. I called you at least four times and you didn't answer."

"Why did you call me in the first place? You never do that." Sasuke cocked an eye brow.

_Mouthful. _"I think Temari is pregnant."

Sasuke almost choked when Shikamaru said that; it sounded so dreadful when he said it. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I didn't think it would happen over the damn weekend."

"I- Did you –" Sasuke lowered his voice. "Did you guys fuck multiple times?"

"This weekend we did once."

"I think you're crazy."

"We did last month though, a lot. And she missed her… you know."

"Period?"

"Don't say that; it grosses me out."

"Bleeding profusely is nasty."

"Bleeding profusely out of your _vagina _is nasty. So anyway, she took off today to go to the doctor."

"And you didn't go with her because…?"

"Because I had to work."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. This was how Shikamaru functioned. He barely had a care in the world, and if he did, he was too lazy to do anything about it. Everything was a nuisance, but the world would keep moving no matter how he handled it.

In this case, he would not be with his wife to celebrate if she was indeed pregnant. It probably didn't even sink in that just maybe Temari needed him to be with her. Maybe she wasn't as independent as she seemed.

However, Sasuke was hypocritical to be thinking of Shikamaru like that. He was the same way. Things that mattered to others most likely didn't bother him one bit.

This fact was what probably led Sasuke to realize that he and Shikamaru were destined for each other, in the sense that they should be more than just work buddies; they should be best friends. They had a lot in common, but there was one thing that really made sure that their friendship would last a long time: they were both self-centered assholes.

"What are you doing tonight?" Shikamaru said after taking a huge gulp of his beer.

"Probably nothing – that is after I make a call to the electric company and complain about their shitty service. I still don't have any heat in my house."

"That sucks. I need to get wasted tonight, real bad. I think we should get a 'casual group' together and, you know, discuss work and have a _few_ beers. Or ten…" Shikamaru flashed a devious smile at Sasuke, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, can I invite some, you know, work friends?" Meaning a certain someone he wouldn't mind getting drunk with. Lucky for him, he had another day off tomorrow.

"You sly dog."

"What can I say," Sasuke chugged down the last of his drink and slammed the empty bottle down on the counter. "And you're one to talk."

* * *

Sasuke was prepared to walk through the front door and still find that persistent weirdo still in his house. However, he didn't expect him to be half naked on the couch, mumbling about his 'honey being out too long' and how much he missed that 'honey'. Sasuke hovered over him for about five minutes before a dreaming Naruto sensed his presence, awoke with a jolt and nearly kicking Sasuke in the groin all at once.

…somehow, they ended up one on top of the other on the floor.

"You can get off of me now."

"I'm sorry about this…"

"No you aren't, stupid. Get up; you're way to close."

"You weren't complaining last night, Sasuke." Naruto sat up, straddling other mans waist. He crossed his arms and smirked. "You were a little more cuddly and –"

"Eat shit, Naruto. I thought I told you to leave." Sasuke glared.

"If you really wanted me to leave, you'd have pushed me down and punched me already."

"Do you want me to?" the raven haired man threatened with a scowl so sinister that it made his entire face wrinkle.

"You're scary. But no, I don't. In fact, I wanted to ask if I could, uh, stay overnight again." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Last night, I was more relaxed and I slept better than I have been sharing a room to two other smelly guys that I work with."

"Good to know. Get the fuck off of me."

"Can I?"

"You can't go home tonight anyway, so I'm not going to answer that."

"Thanks! I'll just need to borrow clean boxers or briefs or whatever it is you – wait, why _can't _I go home?" a dumbfounded Naruto asked, looking downward at Sasuke, who was not making direct eye contact with him.

"Because you'll be so wasted, you'll forget where you live anyway."

* * *

They were showered (separately) and dressed so quickly, Sasuke didn't even realize the entire house was rearranged.

By 'casual group', Sasuke thought Shikamaru meant six or seven guys going to a club.

Come to find out, he really meant a 'large casual gathering' of about thirteen people, most of which Sasuke never met before.

"Lee? What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed, opening his arms to give Lee an overdramatic man-hug.

"I was invited here by Shikamaru. He said it was a youthful thing to do, similar to an early bachelor's party! I did not know you were going to be here, either!"

"Who is Shikamaru?"

"A friend from work," Sasuke interjected "He's the one who invited me tonight."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Well, I came to get my sexy on. I need a few shots."

"Hey, you guys made it." Shikamaru walked over to Lee, Sasuke and Naruto with a margarita in hand. He was followed by eight men. Three of them Sasuke knew to be guys from work: Mike, Ronny, and Break. There was another one of them, however, that Sasuke thought he'd never see again, and prayed for a long time that he'd never _have_ to: Neji Hyuuga.

"You must be Naruto, the painter."

"That's me, are you Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Shikamaru held out his hand, which Naruto gladly shook twice. "You already know Lee, huh? Small world."

"You bet,"

"Well, glad you could make it. These guys are Neji Hyuuga," Sasuke nearly cringed at the name, but he made sure it wasn't _too_ noticeable, because the brunette wouldn't stop staring at him. "Mike George, Frank Hanley, Ron Nguyen, Break Fallon, Vince Winters, Jay Burge, Carson Rascal and this extremely pale guy is Sai." Naruto and Sasuke greeted all of them, but didn't really get into small talk with any of them. "Oh, and Sasuke,"

"What?"

"Ino and Julianne are here with Lilly. For Lilly's birthday."

"Dammit."

"Why 'dammit'?" Naruto asked.

"She works with us, and she tends to open that big fat mouth of hers."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because," Ronny said, "We technically are going to dinner for a 'work party'. Not getting smashed." He laughed with the other guys whose names escaped the blond.

"That's nice of her…"

"Fuck her, I'm partying till I drop!" Carson exclaimed and he and the others (minus Neji) forced their way through the crowd to the bar.

"I don't know why people party on Monday nights." Neji said.

"I don't know why you're here."

"I was invited." Neji crossed his arms. "How've you been?"

"Fine."

Immediately, Naruto sensed strong tension. It was like there was a visible aura around these two, as if they had a past that was almost forgotten until now. In that same instant that he sensed it, he felt awkward and left out of the story.

Neji was good looking. He skin was a little darker than Sasuke's; his hair was extremely long and brown and his eyes were very pale. He was taller than Naruto and Sasuke, too. He was captivating, to say the least, but there was something obviously awful about him. His expression told him that.

"You're hair got longer."

"You got taller."

"I don't have time for this, Neji."

"Time for what?"

"To stand here and reminisce. I came here to have fun, so don't ruin my night, okay?"

"Conceited as ever, aren't you, Sasuke?"

"C'mon, Naruto." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him away from Neji, who stared at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"Uh, Sasuke,"

"Later, Naruto. I need a drink…"

"Yeah, okay. Could you loosen up on my wrist?"

Sasuke released the wrist completely, blushing some. He didn't realize that seeing Neji made him so… so _angry_…

"It's okay, Sasuke. We can get drunk and dance forever." Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he'd just been told he was pregnant. He never expected Naruto to say anything like that, ever.

"That sounds… great." He couldn't help but smile.

After a few drinks, the entire club was on their feet, drunk or high, either one. No one was looking at anyone else unless they were dancing with someone. Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke, however. Sasuke was turned around in front of the blonde, knees bent, slightly bent over. Naruto's hands were at his hips, keeping up with Sasuke's movements.

It was awkward at first, but they got the hang of it and soon, there was nothing to it. They were grinding to the beat of the song, and if a song came on that called for an act of suggestive movements, Sasuke would grind back harder onto Naruto, who by all means didn't mind. In fact, he returned the favor by spinning Sasuke around so that they were facing each other and let his hands travel downwards so that his grip was on his upper thighs, but not his ass – just in case he was intruding the bubble Sasuke kept on him at all times.

Sasuke wouldn't make eye contact at all, even though as they were dancing so close together that he had his forehead against Naruto's; his arms wrapped around Naruto's loosely around his neck. Regardless of the fact that he was buzzed and dancing with a guy he barely knew, Sasuke was having a good time. Doing these spontaneous things with a group of friends (Neji not included) was something he had done in his late high school/early college years. What compelled him to do it today was all thanks to Itachi, but he would never in a lifetime admit it to anyone.

"To be honest, I didn't know you were this good at dancing!" Naruto said to Sasuke, raising his voice so he could be heard over a Britney Spears song.

"I don't do this often, trust me!" Sasuke smiled. He opened his eyes, finding that Naruto was looking at him, too. Those blue eyes… he could look at them all night – if he had a few more drinks, that is.

"Seriously? There's so many people staring at you!"

Sasuke looked around. He was right, people were looking at them, but they were all so drunk that they were cheering them on, rather than being critical.

"Whatever!"

Naruto flashed a crooked smile at Sasuke, and the raven haired man couldn't help but grin back.

"So, I'm not counting this is our date, okay?"

"What?" Sasuke said, acting as though he had no idea what the Uzumaki was talking about. He'd take up on that offer some other time. "You want another beer? I'll be right back!"

"You ass hole!"

Naruto was about to follow Sasuke, but he was halted when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Are you Nakura?" A girl he did recognize asked. "Oh my, you are him! HEEEEY! REMEMBER ME?" She was so drunk…

So, he decided to go with it. "Yeah! Who are you?"

"Dude," she said, slamming her hand down on Naruto's shoulder for support. "You _have_ to sing with me!" She hoisted herself up and drug him to the stage in front of the dance floor, and screamed at the DJ, "VALERIE!"

As if on cue, he switched the song to what sounded like a sixties song. She grabbed two microphones, turned them on and handed one to Naruto.

"Can you keep up?" She called out to him through the microphone.

"Uhm, I'll try!" He smiled nervously. _What the hell am I doing?_

The girl, who was also blonde, said in a drunken manor, "Hey everyone! I'm Ino and this is my best friend's boyfriend, Nakura!" The crowd started cheering. "I hope you can sing, Nakura!"

Naruto, or, Nakura, gave her a panicky smile. Was this the Ino that Sasuke didn't want to see? And what did she mean by best friend's boyfriend?

Naruto didn't have time to think about anything. He was buzzed on stage and didn't know what to do – but luckily, he knew the song after Ino started singing the first verse. Much to his surprise, she was pretty good. However, she wasn't the only one who could sing.

"Well sometimes, I go out by myself, and I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doin', and in my head I paint a picture. Since I've come on home, and my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair, and they way I like your dress. Why don't cha come on over?"

Naruto joined in, "Stop makin' a fool, outta me! Why don't cha come on over, Vaaaleriiiee!"

Together they sang, harmonizing at random times, laughing about forgetting the words because they were a little too drunk. It was almost like they were at their own concert, watching the people on the floor dancing and singing along. Naruto thought he saw Sasuke in the crowd, but he wasn't too sure about it either. Hopefully, he was watching Naruto make a fool of himself and enjoying it as much as he himself was.

When the song ended and the intoxicated crowd started cheering, the blonde girl planted a big, wet kiss on Naruto's cheek, and screamed, "Give it up for Nagato!"

Naruto was slightly embarrassed, but he didn't bother to correct her, considering he didn't even know her!

* * *

The night was almost gone by the time they were completely gone. Sasuke had so much to drink that he could hardly realize he was kissing someone. It was obviously a man, very masculine and defined. Their shirts were off, but it was too dark to tell where they were or if other people could see them.

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down,_

_Tonight, we're taking over,_

_No one's getting out._

It wasn't like it would have mattered, though. Sasuke was too drunk to care, too drunk to hear anything but Naruto's voice and the music in the background. He was too busy not caring or thinking. All he knew was that the man touching him was so familiar, and he really knew how to work his hands the way Sasuke loved it.

He had his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck to make sure that he didn't fall over; he could barely keep his head up. Naruto rolled them over so Sasuke was on his back, but that didn't make Sasuke loosen his grip on Naruto. He had him right where he wanted him, and he was not about to let go.

Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's, definitely hard enough to leave bruise marks tomorrow morning. Sasuke, being a happy-go-lucky drunk, willingly parted his lips so that Naruto could kiss him deeper.

This feeling only made the kiss more sensual and arousing, but Sasuke needed more. He half expected Naruto to be that guy to take him to a place higher than the one he was in, but he was mistaken.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?" Naruto murmured. He moved from Sasuke's mouth down to his neck, leaving butterfly kisses there and gliding mouth to Sasuke's shoulder, making him shiver.

"I… I can't do this… ah, no, s-stop…" Naruto bit the nape of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to hurt.

_It's time to lose your mind_

_and let the crazy out. _

_Tonight we're taking names _

_'Cause we don't mess around._

"If you cannot do this, why are you moaning?" Naruto's hands gripped his sides and dragged them downward, stopping at his hips. He squeezed slightly, smirking at the sight of Sasuke body giving in to him. Sasuke tried not to clench his fists and curled his toes; he was so hard right now. Whatever Naruto was doing to him now was too much.

Slowly, Naruto unbuttoned his jeans, slid them down to his knees. He kissed Sasuke's arousal through his briefs, teasing him before he slid those down too. He gripped the solid base, easily stroking it upwards with a hand drenched in sweat.

"Nnh…"

He pumped the raven haired man at a steady pace, then gradually got faster, gripping him harder. Sasuke's breaths were unsteady and his hands were pulling at his hair. He had lost any control he still had. Soon enough he began to thrust into Naruto's hand, hips moving up and down and up and down again. His moans had turned into grunts and heavy sighs – sounds that really turned Naruto on.

"Ah, N-Naruto!" He was begging for more – and spoiled Sasuke always got what he wanted. He felt it, oh _yes_. He felt Naruto's warm tongue over the flesh of his cock, licking him, kissing him, sucking him. Pleasure got the best of him at that point. He gripped the top of Naruto's head, grasping his hair that seemed a little longer than it looked.

_God, don't do this to me…_

_No, don't stop, I'm so close…_

_This isn't right…_

_But it feels good…_

_It's just temporary, remember…_

Naruto didn't stop. He kept his mouth fixated on Sasuke's dick, one hand following the movements of his mouth and the other holding Sasuke's hips down so he could blow him properly. He could have done without the hand in his hair because Sasuke ended up pulling just a little too hard, but it was something he could deal with.

He hadn't had this much action in a while, and he was starting to feel a little deprived.

"F-fuck, Naruto, I… I'm gonna come…"

Sasuke wasn't thinking right. There was too much going on for him to make complete thought. What's more, he couldn't keep his voice down, nor could he control his body. This was partially the reason why he didn't get wasted often. A side of him came out that he didn't like at all.

"Naruto!"

_This place about to blow._

* * *

"_So you don't remember anything?_"

"Except that I woke up in my own bed and Naruto was not there."

"_But that was after you fell asleep and sobered up_."

"I can't remember anything."

"_I know._"

"It's_ pissing_ me off."

"_You've said that at least three times this morning_."

"…How's Mom?" Off topic.

"_Miserable. She can really take my good day and make it horrible_. She said she should have had girls the other day." A scoff on the other line.

"I'm sorry. You can come visit me… and take care of me when I'm hungover."

"_I'd love to. We can pretend you're three again, crying for Dad but instead here comes Nii-san_."

"I love you, Itachi… More than anyone. Ever, in the world. Promise."

"_Is this Sasuke or drunk Sasuke_?"

"I think I'm drunk…"

"_Goodnight, Sasuke._"

"I _love_ you."

"_You love Naruto_." A statement, not a question.

"Yeah, him too."

* * *

**A/N: **I have never, ever, ever written a sex scene.

Ever...


	7. man in the mirror

Chapter seven: the man in the mirror

* * *

Fourteen days, six hours, twenty-four minutes and seven seconds. Too long it had been since Sasuke had spoken to Naruto. But had they had made no effort whatsoever to contact each other.

Who was to make the first move? Was he going to suck it up and be the bigger man? Would Naruto ever know how he really feels?

Probably not.

So, instead of putting on his big boy pants, he went to work, had occasional lunches with Shikamaru, Temari, and Lilly, went home, had dinner by himself, called Itachi and went to bed. The next day, he would do the exact same. (Minus the e-mail from Lee, whom he'd only met once, inviting him to his wedding to a girl named Sakura, who just so happen to be Ino's best friend).

Fourteen days. Six hours. Twenty-eight minutes. Twelve seconds.

This was unbearable. He was miserable. He longed for the warm embrace and Naruto brought him. He yearned to hear his voice, his laugh and see that brilliant crooked smile. To think that this idiot would make him so crazy; make him fall so easily…

Then rip him apart like a fallen twig from a stable tree.

Was this love, or was it some kind of movie? _Why am I asking myself so many stupid questions about my own senselessness rather than finding him and kicking his ass for acting like that night, fourteen days, six hours, twenty-nine minutes and forty seconds ago, never happened_?

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" It was Orochimaru, his disturbing boss. He was an old man of at least sixty, about to retire and get his grubby white hands on a younger man, whom he'd been dying to sleep with since he laid squinty eyes on him.

Sasuke was aware that Orochimaru had a thing for him, but he was in denial when he said he didn't think Orochimaru would go to that extreme.

"Could you come to my office before you get leave tonight?"

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"Excellent." He slithered away.

Moments passed until Sasuke actually came back to his senses. Orochimaru made an in-person appearance to _ask _Sasuke to see him after work. That never happens!

However, Sasuke made his way up to the top floor, fourteen days, ten hours, nine minutes and four seconds later.

Orochimaru was waiting for him, dressed in this slacks, with a button up and a few buttons undone and his jet black hair let down from its normally tied back position. He was certainly up to something.

"Come in, Sasuke. Have a drink."

Sasuke obeyed, not once questioning his boss. He sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the oak work desk. _This room is different…_ Sasuke thought.

"Sir, did you have this room remodeled?"

"You noticed? How delightful. Yes, I hired Kakashi and his company to repaint and decorate in here. It was so… dull. It had been for as long as I've run this company. But it opens up the space, don't you think?"

"Yes sir." Indeed it had. Sasuke remembered seeing some of the men from Naruto's work in the building weeks ago. So this is what they were up to. The walls were painted in an avocado green color. There was a hazelnut color leather love seat and two matching air chairs on both sides and an oak coffee table in the middle. A bear skin rug lie underneath the table. Across from the sitting arrangement was Orochimaru's desk, in front of the large window that had a spectacular view of Boston.

Naruto was capable of making an old, trashy office into a comfortable work place. It was so open and relaxing.

Orochimaru went on about the room, how it used to be and how he wanted it to be more welcoming. Small talk, but not Sasuke's cup of tea. He had a phone call to make.

Sasuke took his last gulp of whatever was in the tea cup and asked, "Sir, what was it you needed?"

"Ah, I was just getting to that. You see, Sasuke, I'm going to be retiring from the business very soon."

_Where are you going with this, you senile oaf…_

"I have no spouse or offspring of my own. No _legacy_ to carry on my life's labor."

_And…_

"So, I was willing to offer _you_, Sasuke Uchiha, the position. You, the one who'd call all the shots and bring in the load of money. No more worries of making house payments or not having electricity in your home."

"Sir, I… I don't know what to say." That's right. Sasuke was completely baffled. He hadn't been working for Orochimaru for more than two years, and he was being offered the job that so many of his co-workers had dreamed of obtaining! "Is there a catch to all this? I mean, it's an honor to be offered this post, but why me?"

"Oh, Sasuke, I think you know _exactly _why I'm offering you this station." Orochimaru got up from his chair and sat on the arm of Sasuke's.

"Sir, I uh, I'm not sure I'm following." Orochimaru gently cupped Sasuke's chin with him left hand, bringing his gaze to meet his sly grin.

"'_Sir'._" He mocked."You don't have to call me that, if you accept the terms." Sasuke stared in response. Reflexes told him to get the hell out of there, but the rest of his body wouldn't respond, as if Orochimaru's touch actually paralyzed him. "If I give you this position, then I get you."

_Damn pedophile_!

"That… that is unprofessional!" Sasuke pulled away from the hand that had his face. He tried to stand up and make for the door, but his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, looking down at the skinned bear. "What's going on?" he whispered aloud. His head started aching, like his brain was rattling inside his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. Detectable, at least. Did I mention this room is sound proof? Perfect for making secret deals and… other things." Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by the hair and forced him up on his knees. He maneuvered so quickly that Sasuke didn't even blink before he saw that his boss's pants were undone, revealing a fully erect and pale penis in front of him. "You see, I can give you the good life," he said casually. He forced Sasuke's mouth open and shoved his cock inside. Sasuke's head bobbed and he choked on it. He couldn't control body. He was numb, limp and helpless. Orochimaru kept talking and grunting and groaning about how good he could make Sasuke feel and how he could give him things he never dreamed of having, all for the price of sexual release.

"Oh, yes, that's it Sasuke, swallow my dick, you've done this before…" Orochimaru moaned. Sasuke tried to free himself from his grip, only to be unsuccessful. The old man's grip tightened and he pushed himself up so he could properly fuck Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke whimpered like a child, tears falling down his cheeks – from pain, from humiliation, from that fact that he was betraying himself and the man he cared so much for by being stupid and naïve. Every time he mustered strength to pull away, his rapist's grip tightened and his thrusts became deeper.

Orochimaru moaned his name, "Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke!_" in the most disturbing manner he'd ever heard. He came in Sasuke's mouth, forcing him to swallow it all. When he pulled out, Sasuke fell to the floor gasping, coughing, hacking, and breathing heavily. Trying to regain his strength. He couldn't move. He could hardly open his eyes. But, though it was slurred, he managed to say, "I don't accept you're offer, you sick scum bag."

Orochimaru looked baffled at first, but smirked and grabbed Sasuke's face in one hand and licked it all over. "By the way, that drug is untraceable, so don't bother going to the police. And if you do decide to tell someone about this, well, use your imagination."

"You're a businessman, not a gang leader." Sasuke spat, still lying on the floor.

"Business is business, Sasuke. How you handle it is up to the one in charge. And as far as I'm concerned, it's still me. Thanks for the good time." He laughed menacingly and slammed the door as he left.

Sasuke lie there, glued to the carpet as we wept, unable to do anything else. So weak, so destitute, a puppy left on the sidewalk and no home to run to.

_Move. _He told himself, over and over. _You have to move, you piece of shit!_

* * *

Naruto sat in the car, windshield wipers on high, music on low, waiting. He got a call from Sasuke – how wonderful! That bastard finally came to his senses. He thought, finally, after two weeks of waiting for this! However, when he answered, the Sasuke he knew was not on the other line.

His voice was raspy, dry and low. He could barely understand him at all. Sasuke managed to say, "Come get me at work, I need you." That was all it took. Naruto was in his car so fast; he was like Speedy from Teen Titans. He forgot his shoes, wallet and rain coat, but in this time of need, they were the least of his worries.

He didn't go in the building, in fear that it would set off an alarm or something, but it sure took Sasuke a long time to get out. Why did he wait until after dark to call him, and why was Sasuke the only one still in the office? He didn't want to imagine anything remotely bad happening to him.

He sent Sasuke a text a few moments ago, asking when he'd be out, but his reply didn't come until he realized Sasuke was unable to reply, for he was walking out from a side door, unsteady and a hand holding his throat. As he got closer, he walked slower, until he was so drained that his shoulder hit the brick wall and he slid down, rain pouring over his body.

Naruto opened his door and rushed to him, calling his name, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't answer. He was hurt; he had bruises around his cheeks, and his eyes had dark circles underneath.

"It's okay, I've got you." Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's hips and hoisted him up. He tried to stand him upright, but Sasuke's knees wouldn't lock. He'd have to carry him to the car. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" Sasuke gasped. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as tight as he could to help carry the weight. "Just take me home, please." That was the last Naruto heard from Sasuke until the morning.

It didn't take long to get to Sasuke's house, although it was hard to get inside because the door was locked and Sasuke didn't have any of his things when he left his work. Naruto sat Sasuke down on the porch and went around the house to every single to see if it was open, until he finally got to the back door. Thank goodness, it was a sliding door. Locked, but certainly breakable, and undoubtedly fixable… in the future. He wiped his wet hands on his jeans, attempting to dry them (with hardly any luck) and gripped the handle as tightly as possible, and pulled. It took a few tries before Naruto actually got the door to come off the hinges. He went in, through the kitchen and living room and to the front door. He lifted Sasuke up and carried him on his back to the bedroom.

Once Sasuke was tucked in, he fell right to sleep. His rescuer buried him in blankets to keep him warm and lit a few candles so he could see. He helped himself to the refrigerator and its contents, having two strawberry flavored yogurts and an apple and a soda.

For a while he sat on Sasuke's side, watching him breathe slowly; his eye lids would twitch every so often. _I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

Before he knew it, he was asleep next to Sasuke, over the covers. Sometime during the night, while Naruto lay snoring, Sasuke's fingers tangled with his.

* * *

Sasuke woke to the sound running water and a faint aroma of bacon. His body was no longer numb, although it took him a second to stand up right and move his muscles around.

As he walked into his bathroom he saw Naruto, blonde and beautiful, in nothing but a short towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, morning." He said casually.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied slowly. He stretched and walked toward the bath tub. He sat on the ledge, dipping his hand in to feel the warmth of the water. It still had soap bubbles floating around.

"I hope you don't mind, I really needed a bath. You called right after I got off of work."

"I don't mind. Do you need to borrow some clothes?" _What's with the formality all of a sudden_?

"No, it's okay. I had a change in my trunk."

"Oh."

They remained silent for a moment. They didn't make eye contact. Naruto leaned against the sink and Sasuke played with the water in the tub.

Then, they spoke at the same time.

"So I –"

"I'm sorry –"

"Oh, you first,"

"No, you go ahead."

"I was just gonna tell you that I made you something to eat. In the kitchen."

"I…" Sasuke paused. He didn't like this Naruto. He was too polite and distant. Acting like nothing had ever happened between them during the past month. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Yeah." Naruto started for the door.

In this type of situation, you have one of two choices: first, you can stop the person from leaving, convince him or her to stay with you for a while and see where it goes. Or, second, you can let him or her leave, knowing deep down that you will never see him or her again. Sasuke knew that option one was the better choice. Yet, he couldn't decide. What if Naruto didn't want to stay? What if these two weeks apart symbolized the end of any relationship they had?

"Wait." Sasuke cocked his head to the side, sure not to meet Naruto's gaze. This was just too embarrassing to look in the eye.

Naruto's lips curved up as he turned to look at Sasuke, then turning into a full grin when he saw his cheeks redden. He decided to tease him a bit, to try and get him to say something he wouldn't normally say out of the blue. So, in a rather temperamental tone, he asked, "What?"

_I want you to stay with me.. _

"Whatever happened at the bar before, I didn't mean… to make you mad, or push you away or –"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever happened that night, or whatever we did. I can't remember a single thing. Just don't ignore me, okay?"

Naruto stared, bewildered. "I have no idea what you're talking about. _We_ didn't do anything that night."

Sasuke turned his head, wearing the same questioning expression as the blonde. "… Huh?"

"You and that guy with the long hair went to a back room." He said, matter-of-factly. Actually, he _dragged _you into a back room. You were so hammered. When Shikamaru and I went to check on you, you were naked from the waist down." He almost chuckled. "Heh, you're a horny drunk, you know. Once we got you in the car, you were like 'I didn't get a blow job yet!' when you clearly had. That guy just ditched."

_Shit - he got a blow job from NEJI? Not good..__._

"I – uh, I…"

"It's okay, I won't say anything. I don't know about anyone else – although they know you're gay now."

"I… I normally don't…"

"Sasuke, seriously," Naruto sat next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I haven't even… come out yet." That sounded as weird as it did saying it.

"It's not about that. I… I normally don't get that drunk. I know my limits, but I didn't handle it well, I guess." He leaned into Naruto's hand. "Neji and I aren't even together anymore. What we did, it didn't mean anything. I don't even remember it."

Naruto had nothing to say. What could he say? Sasuke was being so… weird. He really wanted to know what happened the previous night. He knew that Sasuke liked him. He just wanted to hear him say it aloud.

"Say something." Sasuke's face was so hot; he couldn't tell if it was because the bath water was too hot or because he was blushing.

Naruto smiled and brushed his lips over Sasuke's temple and slid off the bathrobe from his pale shoulders. "Get in the bath, eat your breakfast, and I'll see you after work."

"Could you pick up my things from the office on your way back? I'm not going back there."

"Sure. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Well, he never wanted to relive that event, but if it meant keeping Naruto around longer, then he'd suck it up. "Yeah. But you have to swear not to say anything."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I _promise _not to tell." Naruto kissed him again, this time on the mouth, and Sasuke kissed him back, though he held back. This could take some getting used to. "See you tonight."

Once Naruto closed the door, Sasuke removed his rode and sat in the bath for about twenty minutes, letting the hot water kill all nasty germs left on his skin. His pruned feet slid across the floor as he faced the mirror; a Sasuke he didn't know looking back. This Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes. He had bruises on either side of his porcelain face. Handprints.

There were minor scrapes on his arms and a small cut above his lip; presumably from Orochimaru's long fingernails. Sasuke leaned against the counter, one hand holding him steady, the other he brought slowly to his face, feeling around for any unusual lumps or scabs. He found nothing – thank gods.

He knew immediately after the incident he'd have to file a lawsuit. He would be permanently recorded as a Boston rape victim. Everyone would know. The quiet life he previously sought would vanish and his reputation ruined. How could he have let this happen?

Of course, there were no signs that led him to an conclusions that Orochimaru had more than a crush on him. However, whatever he thought in the past was irrelevant. Who to tell and who not to was now the predicament he found himself in.

Naruto, of course. He'd be the first to know. Maybe Shikamaru.

No. No work friends. The news would spread through the floors like swine flu. Ino would definitely tell the whole world. Out of worry, he knew, but the world nonetheless. Temari would fear for the life of her family and probably kill Orochimaru to prevent him from hurting anyone else. But Ino and Shikamaru were his best friends. This man was dangerous. They should know the truth.

The other problem was his family.

Oh, fuck that. Mikoto and Itachi would freak out… but at that point, Sasuke knew he had no choice.

He'd have to call the authorities.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, went back into the bedroom and found his phone in the pockets of his jeans. He dialed the nine. Then the one. Sasuke paused before pressing the second one, as if to second guess himself; sighed, and hit it again. The phone automatically sent the call and after one ring, a woman responded.

"911. What's your emergency?"

* * *

_"__You sound terrible."_

"I feel terrible."

_"__At least you're not alone. That's the most important thing right now."_

"Yeah," Sasuke sat in between Naruto's spread legs, his head resting against his shoulder. He held the phone down and let Itachi speak to the both of them. It was the first time Itachi had ever spoken to Naruto, although Sasuke had not meant for them to have a conversation such as this one, but thank the gods for this painter. He was really coming through for the brunette in need.

_"__Naruto, thanks for being there. I'd be down there but…"_

"It's fine, really. Nothing is really going on right now so there's no need to fly down right now." Naruto said. He brushed his lips against the back of Sasuke's head, not truly kissing him, though.

_"__I'll be there when you go to court. But I'm debating bringing Mom." _Itachi spoke slowly and somberly. It was too obvious that he was worried about Sasuke living on his own now. He was forever grateful that Naruto had agreed only moments ago to stay with Sasuke until everything was resolved (Sasuke was resentful at first, but the both of them insisted that he stay with company).

"Dear God, please don't." Sasuke said gruffly.

_"__She's been crying nonstop."_

"I haven't, so tell her to stop."

"That's not nice, Sas. You're the baby. My mom cried when I got a job…" Naruto trailed off.

_ "__He's right. She's worried as anything."_

"Can I talk to her?"

_"__Not right now. She's talking with… a friend."_ What friend could his mother possibly be talking to at a time like this?

Come to think of it, Sasuke didn't think his mother had any friends to begin with! That was almost as strange as Orochimaru's eyeliner…

He disregarded the thought. "Oh, okay."

_"__Sorry."_

"No worries. We're gonna turn in for the night though. I'll call you tomorrow night."

_"__If something comes up call me as soon as you can. I love you, little brother. Goodnight, Naruto."_

"Love you too. Bye."

"Nice talking to you."

Sasuke shut the phone off and set it on the bedside table to the right – Sasuke's side. Naruto turned off the light on the left bedside table – _his _side. They scrambled under the blanket; Sasuke's arm resting on Naruto's chest and they drifted off to sleep together.

In the morning Sasuke would sleep in and Naruto would go to work. He would come… _home_ for lunch and check on his… _boyfriend_ of the sort, go back to work and return in time for dinner and comforting time.

Honestly Sasuke didn't need comforting. Sure, he was shaken up. He was embarrassed and he was nauseated. But he was glad that Naruto was by his side and keeping him warm at night.

Because that damn heating company still hadn't gotten their shit together.

* * *

So... it's been quite a while... hasn't it?

At lest the last line is full of all kinds of humour! 3

**EDIT 12/14/11:** I reuploaded chapters 5,6, and 7, because they didn't quite make sense. In chapter five or six, I don't remember, Shikamaru mentions his wedding to Lee and says that Naruto was the cause of his face landing in the cake. I changed it to Sai, because Shikamaru doesn't meet Naruto until they all get together. I also added a few things to this chapter, including the e-vite to the wedding which will occur in chapter 9.


	8. running forever

Chapter eight: running forever

* * *

Sasuke didn't return to work for the next week or so. Instead, he made several failed attempts to tell his mother and brother about Orochimaru and how everyone at work knew and how criminal charges were pressed against the mad man for assault and rape. He would be put on trial in the following months and all employees were on paid leave of absences.

As it turned out, Sasuke wasn't the only victim. After he made the call, three other coworkers that he never met before admitted to have been raped within the past three years by Orochimaru.

Nearly twelve days after the police report was filed, things were almost ready to die down for Sasuke. Naruto was around more so than not, making sure things were in order and forcing the electric company to get their asses over to the house and get it done. He also stuffed the house with groceries thanks to Sasuke's credit card.

Sasuke was beginning to think Naruto was thinking he lived there, though. He started having his mail delivered to the house, leaving dirty laundry on the floor, and, sneaking little kisses on Sasuke's face. They were never on the lips; he feared for the structure of his nose too much. Personal space was also turning in to an issue.

The blond was a snuggler. Any moment he could, he would. In bed, when Sasuke let him in, Naruto would fall asleep without being anywhere close to his body, but when he woke, at least one of his tan limbs would be on top or under his waist. When Sasuke was on the phone, Naruto would sit at his feet and rub them. When he was reading on the couch or searching the web for a part time job on his laptop, Naruto would be right there next to him with his head on his shoulder or his lap.

It was unbearable. Not only was there no privacy, but he was spending his own money to feed the blond and take his shit to the Laundromat. Hell, he couldn't talk to Itachi the way he normally would unless Naruto was at work at the same time he and Itachi had time.

Luckily, Itachi had about ten minutes to talk during his work break.

"_So, I take it things are not as well as you imagined?_"

"I never imagined living with a dirt pile so soon."

"_I hope you're not referring to Naruto, little bro. He takes care of you._"

"I can take care of myself." Well, not really. Naruto actually got that shit heating and air conditioning company to get their priorities straight and get the hell over there. The brunet never saw a bill. If Sasuke had gotten involved, someone might have died from the Death Stare.

"_Obviously. I know you don't like living with others and that you're irritatingly independent, but have you ever stopped to think about him? Maybe he needs you. Maybe he likes scrubbing your dishes, too._" Itachi paused as if he were waiting for a rebuff, but when he received silence, he asked, "_Have you been doing that lately?_"

"Yeah, every night after dinner."

"_See? Things aren't so bad._"

"The idea of cohabitation grosses me out. I feel like we just met."

"_I'll bet money he feels the opposite. You never have a good conversation with him, so you wouldn't be expected to know anything about him. However, I do._"

"What?"

"_Nothing, never mind. I have to go now. Make sure you talk to him soon._"

"I have to, anyway. We're going to Sakura and Lee's wedding. It's odd that we both know them, though. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye,_"

However short the conversation, Sasuke was glad to have it. He was not glad that his advice was good.

He needed to have a conversation with Naruto.

* * *

Said blond stood on the doorstep of his shared apartment, leaning on his right leg, arms crossed. He left his key at Sasuke's and Sora, Kiba, Chōji, and Bee were not coming to the door. One of those losers had to be home!

He knocked three more times, loud and hard, before he gave up and started down the hall. He just needed to get in, restock on underpants, and go back to Sasuke's.

Thinking of, Sasuke never once said anything against Naruto staying there. Maybe he enjoyed the company! He did mention something about dirty clothes… but that seemed unimportant. What was important was Sasuke's physical safety and mental health. Those came first. Then work, which he dreaded. Ever since that hell filled night, Naruto's job had become a nuisance. Kakashi reprimanded him two nights ago because a customer was not satisfied. It wasn't the paint. He never failed to paint. It was the attitude, apparently. The lady, Karui, called in and screamed bloody murder that Naruto said something or other about her being a dirty cunt.

Even if it was what he said, he wouldn't apologize. She was a bitch anyway.

He only found solace when he went to Sasuke's and cuddled under a blanket on the couch. Sasuke would sometimes read him a chapter of a book he'd never heard of (after a long whiney 'pleeeeeeeease!'), nor would he ever care to read it. It was Sasuke's voice that never ceased to sooth him.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He's all he ever thought about. He hadn't felt that way since… well, ever, really. He had flings in the past back home. He dated a girl as a cover up, and she did the same. However, Hanabi found love during their pretend time together. Naruto was left alone. He wasn't lonely and he wasn't apathetic. He just didn't know what it was like, so he couldn't long for it.

But Sasuke… that cold hearted, brother-loving, awesome spaghetti cooking man brought out that big ol' heart of Naruto's. He just wanted to spread love throughout Sasuke's soul.

He just couldn't quite do that at work.

"Hey, Naruto. You look down."

"Yeah, buddy! What's up?"

Naruto whipped around, surprised by the voices from behind him. "Geez, guys. You scared me for a sec!"

"Unintentional, bro. So, ya gonna tell us what's up?"

It was Kiba's 'fag in 503', Kotetsu, and his newly moved in boyfriend, Izumo. They had to be the straightest gay couple in the world, and polar opposites, at that.

"Nothing. My roommates locked me out and I forgot my at my bo – my friend's house…"

"That sucks. We're going downtown to try and find a new vacuum, since Izumo can't stand dust. Or my bed."

"It may be a king size, but you're a fool if you think I'll sleep in it. That stain still won't come out, no matter how many times I wash it!"

Kotetsu grinned, "Would you care to join us? Maybe we can help you clear your mind, since something else is obviously bothering you."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. But, what did he have to lose? Afterward he would just come back and see if his roommates decided to not be douche bags and come home. "Yeah, sure."

"Great! You can help me pick out a new bedspread and sheets. I hear you're good with colors." Izumo said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto grinned. He loved compliments about his artistic talent – though ninety percent of it was practice.

"Cool. Kotetsu is colorblind."

"I am not!"

"Dude, you're trying to match blue with the same color blue," Naruto laughed, pointing out the man's blue jeans and blue shirt.

Ignoring the comment, Kotetsu grabbed Izumo's hand and led them to the elevator. "Next stop, gift shop."

After stopping at three different stores for bed sheets and a vacuum, the trio made their way to a nearby café to grab a quick lunch before heading back to the complex. It was in that spot that Naruto realized that he was probably too worried about Sasuke to see that it wasn't what Sasuke needed.

He didn't come across it himself, though. Izumo told him so. Everything he didn't notice about Sasuke was what Izumo deciphered from a long conversation – leaving out the whole Orochimaru part.

_"If he's the type who prefers to do things by himself, give him space. If he needs you, he'll come to you. You're reliable, which makes him more comfortable to call you when he needs you. Hypothetically speaking."_

_ "I… It makes sense and all but I don't –"_

_ "Trust me. That's how it always works."_

So, instead of going home to get more stuff, he returned to Sasuke's place. He'd pack his bags and get out of Sasuke's hair.

But goddammit if it didn't hurt like shit.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked in honest disbelief.

"Obviously," Naruto hadn't looked at the brunet once since he arrived. It shouldn't be that difficult. It's not like Sasuke ever really made him feel welcome. Naruto always had to make the first move. If Naruto wanted something, he'd have to get it. There was never a welcome back. Never a proper good morning greet. Never a goodbye. Not even a call to dinner.

How is it that he was so blind all this time? Hell, Izumo and Kotetsu didn't even know Sasuke and they read him like a book!

Sasuke stood in the door frame of his bedroom, arms folded. He watched Naruto swiftly piling his belongings into his suitcase and multiple duffle bags. He wore his usual look – the one that showed no emotion. His face was blank as it was when they first met. Naruto glanced back to look at him over his shoulder, but scoffed and turned around. _Figures._

He honestly hated packing his bags. Going somewhere was fine. It was going back that had his thoughts in a jumble. The last time he packed his bags like this was the last time he saw his parents. He'd skipped town back in Maine and never looked back.

And then he was having a serious case of déjà vu.

"Okay, I think that's everything." He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Toothbrush?"

"Oh," Naruto poked his upper half through the bathroom door, grabbed his toothbrush, and returned to his bags. "Now that's everything."

"No, you forgot your clean laundry. The stuff I took to the cleaners today."

"Okay, okay." He grabbed that, too. "It's like you want to get rid of me or something," the blond said. He meant it to ease the tension, but Sasuke didn't get it.

"I thought you wanted to leave?"

Naruto didn't answer. No, he wanted to stay. _But you need space._

Moments later he started piling the duffle bags onto his shoulders and tugged the lumpy suitcase out the front door. Sasuke followed.

He didn't offer to help carry anything, and it kind of pissed Naruto off. He was being a jerk, after everything Naruto did for him! Sure, Sasuke paid for food, but for the past two weeks he'd been the one cooking, he was the one who kept Sasuke from going insane – hell, he was even paying the damn electric company! What the fuck was this bastard's problem?

Rage filled up in his belly, taunting him. Just let it all out, it told him. Take it out on him because you don't need his shit. You don't need him to bring back terrible memories.

So, for the second time in six years, he listened.

"What the hell if your problem!" Naruto slammed the passenger door of his little Hyundai and stomped back up to the front door where Sasuke stood, arms still crossed.

"I beg your pardon?" Sasuke replied, clearly not startled by the blonde's sudden change in tone.

"I stayed with you since that phone call and that's all I get? Not a thank you? No questions asking why?" Naruto's face turned red and spoke, or rather, roared with muscular arms flailing in the air. "No emotions whatsoever?"

"Well, if you want me to say thank you, you're not getting one. It was your choice to stay. I never once asked you to." Sasuke glared. He too was red in the face. His eyebrows narrowed, forcing creases to fold on his forehead. "In fact, you've been nothing but a nuisance."

"Well if that was the case, why the fuck didn't you say so? That's no way to speak to your… your significant other!"

"_Significant other?_" Sasuke leered. "What, my boyfriend? Oh, don't give me that look! We were never together! You start making this little – whatever this is – in your head! I never even wanted you in the first place!"

"You bastard." He clenched his fists, ready to start throwing punches. "After all the shit I did for you, this is what I get, huh?"

"I do things on my own, Naruto. You should understand that by now – considering I nailed you in the face not too long ago."

"I guess that guy you sucked off didn't kiss you?"

"That's not your business!"

"Yeah, you're right! I forgot that you play whore when you're drunk. Sorry, let me try this: kissing has meaning to it!"

"Kissing has no meaning. The way you did it was violating –"

"Because being kissed is like getting raped. I understand now. Thanks a lot, asshole." The second the words left his mouth, he almost cupped his mouth. Regret filled his heart, but he couldn't take it back. He didn't, because Sasuke's faced was fueled by anger that he yelled,

"I never want to see your face again!" And slammed the door in his face.

Naruto punched the air and spun around. He just needed to _punch_ something. Hard.

* * *

Three hours later, Sasuke managed to pick himself up off the couch. He hadn't shed a tear. Not yet, at least. He hadn't exactly admitted to himself what happened. He thought what he did was right and he knew that Itachi would say the opposite.

The whole fight with Naruto had not been the talk he originally wanted to have. Sure, he would have said thank you. Sure, he would let Naruto sleep in his bed tonight. But for him to just strut in his house and start packing without a word? That was not okay.

But, he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't show emotion too often. (Unless it's Mikoto, but she's an exception).

Instead of calling him, he called Shikamaru.

"_Hey, how're you feeling?_" They hadn't spoken since Orochimaru's arrest.

"I'm fine."

"_I hear they're shutting us down. We'll all have to find new jobs._"

"I… I'm sorry, man. I didn't have a choice." That he could apologize for. That was serious business and anything that took away a paycheck from a pregnant psycho was no joking matter.

"_I know, it's not your fault. I wouldn't have guessed it, though. I thought he was married or had some kind of mistress._"

"You and me both."

"_Sure you're alright? You sound as dumpy as you did when you took your vacation and called – oh, I get it. You only call me when something's got you bugged. Go ahead, spit it out. I'm all ears._"

Sasuke choked back a sob. God, he was such a fucking baby.

"_Damn, does this have anything to do with that painter?_"

"N-Naruto." Sasuke croaked.

"_That guy. Did he do something wrong?_"

"No, I did." Sasuke said. He dried his eyes and when he didn't get a reply he added, "When we all went out to drink that night, I got too drunk and –"

"_Yeah I know. I freaked out on Neji for taking advantage of you and letting Naruto watch. Haven't you wondered why he never called you since? He's a disgusting prick._"

No, that never even occurred to him. "Anyway, Naruto had been here since I called the cops. I never asked him to, and all of a sudden he comes over and just starts packing all his shit! Then he flipped out on me and demands a thank you that he doesn't deserve."

"_Why would he think so?_"

"I don't know. I mean I do know. He took care of me and I never objected. Not that I couldn't do it myself. But it was because he wanted to, not because I asked."

"_But still, you normally thank someone for doing you a favor. Besides, at a time like this it's not good to be alone. Who knows, you might have gotten depressed and committed suicide._"

"I don't hate my life. I have too much pride."

"_I know. Just saying._"

"He said some nasty things though."

"_He's just looking for some compassion. And you can say some nasty shit, too. I hear you on the phone at work. You can put people in their place._" He heard his coworker snicker on the other end. Was he mocking him?

"How would you know?" Sasuke snapped.

"_He's best friends with Lee's fiancée. And she's best friends with Ino, and Ino has been over here with Temari for the past week. I hear things._"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Well, first of all it's not my business and I didn't want to get involved. You know me._"

"How could anyone marry someone like you?"

"_I wondered the same thing. I keep telling Lee that marriage is like financial suicide. Women have this idea that everything that is mine is hers and everything that is mine, is also hers. It's a lose-win situation._"

"Lee invited me. I said I'd go but if Naruto is going I might change my mind."

"_You can always come and keep me company. Plus, the reception is being held at that really fancy place downtown and I plan on getting wasted._"

"Temari's the D.D., huh?"

"_Hell yeah, the only time pregnant women don't suck. You don't even have to tell Naruto you're coming. Just ignore him at all costs._"

"I'll have to think about it."

"_Maybe you'll catch the bouquet!_" Shikamaru added sarcastically. What a bastard.

"I'm hanging up now."

"_You know it would be hilarious…_"

"If you hate women so much, you should be gay. You and Neji would be a great asshole couple."

"_Okay, okay. Bye._"

* * *

When Naruto finally cooled down, two or three hours had passed. Somehow the blond ended up at Sakura's. Thankfully, Lee was at work and Sakura didn't ask any questions. She didn't have to.

The look on Naruto's face was devastating. He was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, dark rings formed underneath, and the baby blue color they once held looked damp and lifeless. His lips were cracked from the dryness and his entire face was so drained and pale that his old whisker-like scars were like vibrant tattoos.

She hadn't seen him like this in a long, long time.

After about a half an hour of silence and sitting on the couch, she made him a cup of hot chocolate with a little bit of peppermint and whipped cream – a treat irresistible to the blond. He took it into trembling hands and sipped at it, not muttering as much as a 'thank you'. That he didn't have to say, either. Somehow he said that telepathically.

She didn't receive the message about _why_ he was in a slump, though. She assumed it was something to with his mother. They hadn't spoken since she split up with his father… so that couldn't be it. Maybe a fight with one of his many godforsaken roommates? Nah, he'd fight back. And even if it was the case, he'd be in the hospital or something.

_Oh, I have an idea!_ She thought. She ran into the kitchen and rummaged through a drawer full of stuff, and pulled out a legal pad and a Sharpie marker.

Running back to the living room, she stood in front of the moping blond best friend and wrote. The marker squeaked three or four times on the pad before she turned it around.

IS IT YOUR MOM?

Naruto shook his head.

Sakura ripped the page off and tried again: DID YOU FIGHT WITH A ROOMIE?

Once more he shook his head.

IS IT BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN A YEAR?

Still there was a shake of his head.

I'M OUT OF IDEAS.

This time she got a chuckle out of him. Maybe it was time to tell her.

"It's a person, but no one you know."

"Do tell!"

Sakura plopped on the couch next to Naruto and took the glass of hot chocolate from his grip. "I want every detail. Who is she?"

"I uh… well, it's not a she."

"You're not seeing anyone? Did you fight with another one of those big guys at the bar again? I told Kiba it wasn't a good idea for you to be so drunk."

"I am seeing someone. Or, I was."

Sakura paused and looked directly into his eyes, which were starting to regain color. She knew in the back of her mind that he was inferring something she'd never thought possible, but in the front she was trying to make an explanation as to why he was seeing someone – or had been seeing someone – but it wasn't a chick.

"Hanabi isn't in your life again, is she?"

"No, Sakura, listen. This is hard enough for me to admit to myself –"

"If she's manipulating you again, then I –"

"I'm gay, Sakura! Jesus!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet in angry frustration. "Hanabi was not manipulative, nor is she back in my life. Even if she was I would welcome her with open arms! She was a cover up, okay? I'm seeing _another man_ and his name is Sasuke and I just got into this huge fight and we were supposed to go to your wedding together and now I don't think he'll even talk to me again and I – I just…"

Sakura sat deeper into the cushions. Making sense of what he just yelled to her was so… wait – did he just come out of the closet?

"Naruto… I'm sorry. Let's try this again." She patted the seat next to her, beckoning him back to his previous position. He sat, reluctantly so.

"Does this have anything to do with your… were you like, boyfriends?" That sounded weird.

"I… I don't really know. I thought we were. But he said we weren't. Actually he kind of yelled it at me."

"He sounds… like a charmer…"

"He's not, trust me." Wow, her best friend is gay. And now they're talking about it. Sakura couldn't explain the feeling. Naruto was her best guy friend. But it was like girl talk!

"Is he dreamy?"

"He's fucking hot. Especially when he's mad at something. Like when the stove broke, he started yelling in Japanese and ripping his hair out and ahh… he's such a turn on."

"Damn! You never talked about Hanabi like that."

"She's a lesbian, haha."

"Even better! Tell me more about Sosuke."

"It's Sasuke. Geez, get it right!"

"Whatever,"

Never in a million years would he thought that coming out to Sakura would be so easy. It was Kiba and Sora and Chōji and Bee that he was more concerned about. Talking to her was like talking to a girl. No, maybe not. It was more like they were both middle school girls fantasizing over a high school boy. Or maybe it was like two guys bitching about a football play that was so… no. He had no idea what it was like.

It was simply wonderful.

* * *

Around eight, while Sasuke was searching online for job openings downtown, he got a text from Ino. He didn't read it right away, considering she knew all of his business thanks to the friendship circle that was Ino, this Sakura girl he never met but was going to her wedding, Temari, and Shikamaru (of all people).

He found a part time job opening at a Barnes and Noble, Starbucks, and a Bath and Body Works, but nothing seemed appealing.

Unfortunately he had no choice as of now. He could go back to Maine and work for Itachi for a while, considering Uchiha Enterprises wasn't a far cry from the work he did for Orochimaru. Also, the act of downgrading from an accountant to a cashier was just out of the question. He was an Uchiha, for crying out loud!

He exited the web browser after the thought came to his head. What would his father think of him, being a cashier or a book organizer? He probably say something along the lines of '_What are you, son, still in high school?'_

Yeah, that's Fugaku for you.

The phone vibrated again, this time from Itachi. _If you need to talk, I'm free for another hour. Mom and her teacher friend invited me to dinner._

He replied, _I'm fine right now. Have fun._

After that, he decided to give Ino the honor of a reply text to her message from literally two hours ago.

_I just heard through the grape vine _– what the fuck – _that you and the painter had a fight. _

He responded with a _fuck you._

Not a minute later, she sent a text saying, _don't fight your feelings. If you can admit to yourself you like him, he'll be right back at your door._

The hell? Since when was she the love guru? Her love advice was usually 'have sex and never see him again' or something like that.

_You don't understand._

_ I know you all too well, Sasuke. I love you and I want you to be happy! Naruto really, really likes you. He's pretty annoying about it, too._

_ You're with him?_

_ Maybe._

God, he needed new friends.

He never replied, just angrily went to his bedroom. He lay there for a long time, thinking about the things he felt and the things he did – how they contradict themselves. He used to be so calm around Naruto. The long conversations over home-cooked meals, all the laughter between them. Even the cuddling had been nice. But bipolar, scared Sasuke had taken over ever since Neji showed up and left. That short time he was drunk had completely changed him, but he found it impossible to figure out how or why.

Naruto had been nothing but good to him. So what if the house was a mess and he had to do laundry – he would have to clean and do it at some point anyway. That blond idiot was there for him when he needed him, when he wanted him, and still there when he wanted him to go away.

Snuggling wasn't all that bad, anyway. He was a natural heating pad – so warm that turning the heat on would be redundant. He enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, their fingers interlaced. He was comfortable. There was no sexual tension when they spooned, either – not like it was when he was with Neji or Kankuro. Those two had always been about sex. Though it was always good sex, cuddling afterward was unheard of, nor was it needed.

But goddammit if he didn't want to be held right now.

And miles and miles away in Sakura's living room, three people sat, analyzing the situation. The three of them knew it was just a sad story of boy running from himself, and another one eager to catch up and find real love.

Sadly for the chaser, the runner would be hard to catch. He had been running for a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is a flashback (what really happened) and then the last chapter (catch that bouquet) and the final installment (epilogue/steady your grasp) after that! Yaaaaaaay for finally completing! Chapter nine will be kind of short, I predict, but in chapter ten everything sort of falls into place – not that you'd understand because I did it on purpose! Muahahahahaha!


	9. what to do when you lose focus

Chapter nine: what to do when you lose focus

* * *

_Two months ago…_

Mikoto Uchiha: age 52. Harvard graduate, retired detective, mother of two, status: emotionally unstable.

Mikoto, the poor dear, experienced a midlife crisis at the mere age of 36, the year her husband passed on. Unfortunately, she was still going through it.

Living in a mansion in the tiny state of Maine was not easy. After firing and rehiring maid after maid, she decided that the only one who needed to clean up after herself was, well, herself.

Every day Mikoto Uchiha woke up at 8:45 a.m. She would brush her teeth, throw on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, tie her hair, and be downstairs eating breakfast at 9. At 9:15 she would wash her dishes (sometimes at 9:30 if she made herself egg beaters and sausage) and begin her cleaning cycle.

Depending on the day of the week, she'd start with the bathrooms upstairs. The first was Sasuke and Itachi's old one. Then she'd move on to hers.

Around 10 o'clock she would make her bed, vacuum her bedroom, Sasuke's bedroom, Itachi's bedroom, and the guest bedroom. Maybe the hallway if she tracked dirt (not that it was likely).

Eventually she would lose track of time during her rounds. After straightening up the kitchen, living room, office room, and dining room, it would be nearly 2 o'clock: lunch time.

Today, however, was not a lunch day at home. No, she had other plans.

Itachi and his "friend" Shisui were meeting her and her new best friend for lunch at 3 p.m. Mikoto quickly showered, realizing how hungry she was. After putting on a navy blue silk dress and her long hair in a loose bun, she grabbed her bag and quickly headed out the door.

_Can't be the last to arrive!_

By the time she got to the cafe, _Happy House_, everyone else in her party had already arrived, and had been waiting for (give or take) twenty minutes.

"Sorry I'm late!" She smiled. "Traffic, you know."

"It's okay, Mrs. U. We just got drinks."

"The boys were pretty thirsty! It's so good to see you!" A tall woman with bright red hair stood up to hug Mikoto. "I was just introducing myself – and might I say, your son is quite the gentleman; very mature for his age. And Shirio is such a comedian!"

Shisui scoffed and crossed his arms. Itachi patted his shoulder. "Mom, how've you been?" He hugged her as well.

"Oh, you know, just cleaning the house, doing a bit of light reading. How's work?"

"It's fine." Oh, normal elder son. Never one to go into detail about anything. In fact, the only thing she really knew was that he was a substitute and trying to get the assistant principal job. "Kushina was just telling us about her family when you walked in."

"Oh, yes, I forgot!" The red haired woman, Kushina, laughed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I married at a very young age – I was only nineteen. But love is love, you know? Anyway, we moved here from Chicago after Minato and I finished college, and our son was born shortly after. His name is Naruto…" Kushina went on and on, briefly mentioning her severe case of ADHD. Most of her babbling was about her son.

Naruto was 23, soon to be 24 come October. He lived in Boston, living with a few roommates, working an artsy job, blah, blah, blah.

"…Oh, and then there was the day at home when he told us he likes men!"

The three companions nearly spit their drinks or coughed up their appetizers; that comment was so unexpected!

"Y-you mean he's… gay?" Mikoto wiped her mouth with a napkin. _How coincidental…_

"Sure is! He brought a boy over to prove it. But it's okay. I mean, we were pretty disturbed when he came out," Kushina laughed again, waving her hand as if to disband any confusion. "But after a little while we started to understand him. He's not a flamer, he doesn't dress like a woman. He's still our Naruto, that crazy little kid who used to play with trucks and dinosaurs. He just didn't have an attraction to women. Nothing anyone can help, really. But six years ago we all got into a huge mess of a fight - which is why he moved away."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Mikoto said quietly. News like that was not something she heard all the time, for sure. When Sasuke told her he liked boys at age eight she nearly died! Imagine if he moved away at seventeen!

"Well… how interesting." Itachi said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"What's with the smug look, dude?" Shisui asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow and waited for his best friend to piece everything together. "OH! Good idea, bro."

"What was that?" Mikoto and Kushina asked simultaneously.

Itachi ignored the question. "Where did you say your son worked again, Kushina?"

* * *

Normal people with normal lives and normal jobs usually took their extended vacations in various islands and countries. They enjoyed themselves – but that word never came to mind during Sasuke's jobless circumstance. Not only did he lose his income for the time being, but he also had to call the maintenance man to cancel his appointment. There was no way that he could pay for all of the things he needed work on in his house, and he refused to take his mother's help. Sasuke had broken her heart and hopes (for grandkids) too many times to ask her for money. He would have to deal without electricity and heat for the time being.

A full week had passed since Sasuke saw Naruto. Instead of relaxing, he'd taken on seeing a psychologist, who also happened to be the 'Kaka-sensei's right hand man. His name was Iruka, and he knew Naruto as well.

This information was both helpful and also destructive to Sasuke. Naruto was something of his love interest, but also the cause of his despair – and there was no getting rid of him. Everyone knew him; he was everywhere! On the other hand, Sasuke found it easier to share his thoughts regarding the blond idiot without having to explain his personality, and he also gained new knowledge of him.

Naruto his from the same town of Cumberland County. His father was also deceased and he was very in touch with his feminine side thanks to his mother.

Not that any of the information mattered, anyway.

Dealing with the Orochimaru case (who had been successfully put behind bars for the next five years) came before his love interest issues.

At least, that's what he told himself. Naruto was tied into every single aspect of his life. Every nook and corner Sasuke found, there was a piece of blonde idiot lurking around. Thinking about Orochimaru only made him think about Naruto, which made him think about their relationship, which made him deny that there even _was_ a relationship in the first place.

Which made him kind of sad.

"Sasuke, I've only been seeing you every day for the past week, and there are many ways that I can help you to understand yourself and how you can let all these feelings out to continue on with your life… but it seems that you're more vocal and responsive when you're speaking of Naruto. Why don't you try giving him a call? Friends are the best at times when you feel down – especially in your situation."

"That would make my life so much more complicated. I can't deal with him stressing me out."

"How does he stress you?"

"By just being around. I hate having someone constantly near me. It's irritating and he gets under my skin." _But then again, he's never let me down._

"He distracts you from anything else around you though, yes?"

"No – well," he spoke so quickly that he didn't completely comprehend Iruka's words. Now that he mentioned it, Sasuke's real life problems didn't exist when Naruto was around. The biggest issue they had was 'is Naruto gonna come on to me tonight or can I sleep without fear of being molested?'

"I see. I strongly suggest you give him a call. If you feel so negatively about bringing him home, just go out and meet somewhere. Naruto loves pasta."

"I know." Sasuke sighed. He leaned his head back and watched the ceiling.

Sasuke knew what he had to do.

He just had to pray Naruto wouldn't hate him forever.

* * *

In the apartment Naruto shared with four other men, he had managed to keep his secret safe. No one knew about his sexual preferences, with the exception of his parents and Sasuke and Sakura. Not telling people was easy. No one brought up the subject, he never cringed when Kiba mentioned the 'fags in 503', nor did he forget to laugh at a gay joke Bee told.

However, the burden he bore – pretending to be someone else had been slowly eating at his insides for quite some time now (in particular the past month or so that he knew Sasuke). In a month, he managed to get into Sasuke's house, his fridge, his bed, and even more importantly, his heart. In the course of this time, terrible things happened to Sasuke that Naruto couldn't imagine happening to anyone including himself.

What was the point, though? Sasuke was so bipolar and never appreciated him. When was the last time he even got a real 'thank you' from the bastard? All that Sasuke did was be mean and then kick him out! Well, actually, he left... but same difference!

Anger swelled inside him. After everything he did, everything he tried, it just wasn't good enough. It wasn't like him to just give up – and he wasn't planning to. It might just be inevitable. Sasuke was different in a good way and a bad way. He was special and held a huge place in his heart, but he stomped all over it until he was all bled out.

And Naruto wasn't just mad at Sasuke; he was mad at himself. He knew he hadn't done a lot of things right. But he did _something_ that made the brunette want to keep him around that night. _What was it!?_

* * *

"Hi, Naruto. How have you been?"

"Hey, Lee. Is Sakura around?" Damn those insensitive 'how've you beens.' Could the guy not see his unhappy face?

"Yes, she is making supper. She won't let me cook!" Lee laughed. "I cannot say I blame her, though…"

Naruto pushed past Lee. Fuzzybrows could be so smothering – anyone could be when the blonde felt so bad.

"It's not your style to brood and come over unannounced. What's wrong?" Sakura asked without looking up at her best friend. He sat down in the dining room, sulking.

"Sasuke called me a few minutes ago. I need advice."

"That's a good thing right? You said you weren't speaking the last time I checked in."

"We weren't. We're not, actually. He said he wants to meet up tomorrow evening 'to chat'. And I don't want to."

"I thought you really liked him?"

"I do." _Maybe even more_.

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura probed. "The Naruto I know always gets excited whenever someone he likes wants to hang out."

"This is different. All day I've been in a terrible mood, trying to figure out what it is that I do right and makes him like me and what I did wrong that makes him not talk to me at all. I can't stand it! It hurts my brain!" Naruto threw his hands up. He didn't even care that Lee was listening. Hell, if coming out to everyone got Sasuke to be less confusing and just be normal, he'd shoot rainbows out his ass for all to see!

"And why is it bad that he called you? Maybe he wants to work things out."

"Or tell me to never come over again."

"You can't think like that, Naruto. You have to be positive."

"There is no positivity when it comes to this guy."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but this Sasuke you're talking about, is he Sasuke Uchiha?" Lee cuts in, finger pointing in the air. "The one with the crazy hair cut?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked up. "The one you met when we went out a few weeks ago."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. She hurried over to the dining table where Naruto was sitting. "Oh my gosh, he's one of Ino's and Shikamaru's co-workers! Why didn't I think of that before! I mean, I don't know any other Sasuke's in America, but holy crap!"

"YOU KNOW HIM?"

"Lee invited him to the wedding! Well, he told Shikamaru to bring a friend in case Temari had a mood swing. Why didn't this occur to me earlier? Everything you told me about him that night last week… I feel stupid."

"I had no idea you and Sasuke had a thing. That is great! No wonder you two showed up together." Lee said.

"Yeah, yeah, the world is all dandy now." Naruto waved his hand, scowling. Then, about two seconds later, Naruto stood up, wide eyed, palms planted on the table. "He's coming to your wedding!?"

"Naruto, would you like to see our guest list?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto was smiling again. "Hey Sakura, I think something's burning."

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

The guest list consisted of many names – most of which Naruto didn't recognize. He assumed that they were either distant relatives or co-workers. The names he did recognizes, though, were at the end of the list. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru and Temari Nara, Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi Hyuga (oh, his ex-girlfriend was invited, huh?) Sai, Chōji Akimichi, Tenten, Might Gai, and a few other guests he didn't look at. Who is the third Uchiha? Did Sasuke have a sister?

In any case, there was a huge issue at hand: Neji was invited. That would be problematic for Sasuke.

And, slow as ever, Naruto pieced together that he dated Neji's _cousin_. Small world, indeed. That wouldn't be a big deal. She probably wouldn't even say a word to him.

"Guys, you might want to say your vows and get out of there quick. This is trouble!"

"I know, I know. Neji is kind of a dickhead and your mom and ex-girlfriend are gonna be there, but really, it's not a big deal. We're all adults here and whatever beef we have with each other can wait. It's my wedding, dammit!"

Lee and Naruto looked at each other, then at Sakura. "Woman, you're crazy."

* * *

The worst feeling to be feeling at a time such as this is the feeling of losing sight. Not sight from your eyes, but the sight of your true self. To lose the knowledge of how you know you feel towards anything and everything. Any views and preferences are gone from your mind. You have no idea to call your own. You a nobody – and the world is grey. You conform to the in crowd. You are not special. To anyone.

Sasuke lost sight of himself long before any of this happened. In fact it was after his first love that he decided that love was not his style. Why put himself in that situation in the first place? There's no relationship that's perfect. Nothing ever lasts. Sure, it was a childish thought and he should move on from his teenage philosophy.

His logic was realistic, and no one could prove him otherwise. No more trivial, unstable relationship drama. No more worrying about the significant others' financial stability or emotional instabilities. Not having anxiety attacks over the others' faithfulness. Without a lover these factors were nothing more than nightmares.

So what was the void in Sasuke's heart?

At eight thirty the following night, Naruto arrived at the park where Sasuke did his runs from time to time. About an hour before he received a text on his phone: "Meet me at the park on fifth in 45."_ What the hell, Sasuke, bossing me around like you think it's okay. _Regardless, he met up. There were things to discuss – but their conversation was much unexpected.

He found the dark haired man sitting on a bench under the fifth lamppost on the right side of the pond – their designated meeting place. They were alone. The wildlife in the park had gone to sleep, with the exception of the owls, occasionally hooting. Sasuke sat motionless, eyes forward and hands latent on his thighs. Naruto couldn't tell what he was looking at; it was so dark Sasuke looked like nothing but a shadow under the light. The only thing that could have given him away without assigning a meet up spot would be his duck butt head of hair.

"Hey,"

Sasuke didn't move. He could sense the company of the blonde forever away – it made his heart beat faster. "Hi," He almost said his name. Almost. "Thanks for coming so late. I had an interview."

"Good to hear your back on the working grind. How'd it go?" Naruto's voice was _dronish_. Why?

_Do you really care? _"I guess it was alright. It's just at a café a few miles from my house. I doubt I'd be able to get another accounting job anytime soon. They're calling me _unstable_ in all the newspapers."

"It's a start. Once it blows over you'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Sasuke trailed off. _No, you don't care at all. Good. _"Listen, Naruto, I –"

"Don't." Naruto interjected. He was still standing feet away from Sasuke. His voice echoed through the park. "I know you're going through a tough time, but all I did was _try_, Sasuke. I wanted to help you. But it just wasn't enough for you. There's no end to your grief, and you just wallow in it because you can't let me in. You need my help but refuse to take it."

"I'm not _wallowing_."

"You're always denying things! No – don't talk!" Naruto barked. Sasuke shut his mouth before the words 'I can't help it' formed. "You want to chat, but nothing you say is fucking relevant. You called me here to tell me you're done, that you can't handle this – this whatever we are and you want to do everything on your own, didn't you?"

Sasuke looked away. His shock at Naruto's words fell from his face. Now the only face he could form was an expressionless one. He wanted to cry, but that was not an option. _Be strong, Uchiha._

He only nodded. Yes, he did want to end whatever he and Naruto had. He wanted to just be friends. He couldn't handle any more heartache the blonde brought him.

"You can't break up with me. We weren't dating. So this is just one of those things where you say we can't be friends. And I agree. Obviously anything I try to help you with just makes you more two-faced than normal, huh? So why should I bother? That's why I left! You can't help yourself because of some stupid pride you think you have to defend. You don't want anyone's help. Solve your own problems and be the shallow bastard you make yourself out to be and hide in your misery for all I care." Naruto, who'd been throwing his hands in the air and walking back and forth in front of the bench, caught his breath and turned his back to Sasuke. "I don't get you at all. One day you want me to kiss you. So I do. The next day you want me out. So I do. I'm so sick of it. Do you care about me at all?" The last part came out softly. A question he didn't want answered, at this point.

Something inside Sasuke dropped to the pit of his stomach. He could throw up any moment now. He had a whole speech in his head. How he would let Naruto go without yelling, insulting (to the best of his ability). Naruto was so right, in the end. He was a shallow man with no consideration for the feelings of others. So why did he cry so often? Why hold on to his used dishes at home like a silly fourteen year old girl? His heart is supposed to be a black hole.

Naruto did nothing wrong. He kicked him out because he didn't want to bring him down, too, right? Or was it because he didn't want someone to fall in love with him and be clingy? Or because he was afraid of caring too much? He needed space, whichever it was. He solved his own problems – always have, forever will…

…Right?

"Are you going to say something? Why are you shaking?"

"I…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "What do you want me to say, Naruto? Yes, I came here to tell you that whatever relationship you think we have doesn't exist – it _can't_ exist. I can't handle someone being consistently around me all the damn time, treating me like a child because –"

"– Because you ASKED!" Naruto bellowed, spinning around. "You asked me to do those things for you! I made you breakfast – I did everything you wanted! I went to work and I fuckin' came back!"

"How can I fix my problems if you crowd around me! I'm not sick! I never asked you to do anything for me! You kissed me because you wanted to!" Jesus, hadn't they gone over this last week?

"You're hurt. You don't know how to handle these situations! Hell Sasuke, you were _raped_! You can't do this by yourself!" The pain in his voice… Sasuke really screwed up.

"I'm going to therapy every day. I'm trying to get my shit together," Sasuke's face heated. "so stop treating me like I can't do it! You've never had this happen to you, ever!" Whoa, when did he stand up?

"I've been around enough people like you to understand. You're too emotional right now."

"You're the over emotional one, Naruto. Why do you…" _Care so much?_ Well, he knew that already. But Naruto didn't know Sasuke. He can't have loved someone he barely knew.

"I care," Great, a mind reader. "because you're important to me. And when you sit there and sulk I can't just leave you. I don't know why. You treat me like shit. I try to show you that I'm serious but you only push me away." Naruto's chest was heaving. This was the talk he needed to have. "I left because I thought space would give you a chance to come back to me. To realize that I'm so…" _So what? Spit it out._

"You deserve better, Naruto." He was calming down. Naruto's true colors were coming out, and Sasuke knew the blonde wouldn't leave him. That he knew for sure. Even if he was angry and said some nasty things, he trusted Naruto. "Maybe I am unstable. I solve my problems differently than everyone else you know. But I don't want you to leave my life completely."

"Sasuke," Naruto nearly laughed. "you don't 'solve' you're problems. You bury them somewhere and never let them surface. Nothing inside you is let go. Whatever is keeping you from me is somewhere, haunting you. It's a burden." _I know all about that. Who the fuck am I to judge?_

"You're right. But knowing that won't change me, Naruto."

"Only if you keep telling yourself that."

"So, have you told anyone you're gay, Naruto? Let's talk about _haunting_." Sasuke was mocking him. The heat and tension between them was coming back – they were at their boiling points. But what would they do when it boiled over?

"That's personal."

"So is this."

"Then don't change the subject. This is about you being the biggest dickhead I've ever met!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke roared. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Sure I don't, Sasuke. Care to explain? And while you're at it, tell me why you made me stay with you all those nights!"

"No one made you stay, you fucking moron. You could have left."

"That would have made everything better, huh? What kind of person would I be if I did that? Tell me, Sasuke! Just trust me!"

"I CAN'T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T!"

Sasuke was in his face, screeching. Spit flew out of his mouth, chest heaving. Red eyed, Sasuke stood, barely an inch from Naruto – also breathing heavily.

But something in Naruto's eyes gave Sasuke the hint: the blonde idiot was no longer angry… he knew something.

"Someone hurt you, didn't they?"

"Yeah his name is Orochimaru and he fucking betrayed me."

"No, before. A long time ago, right?" Sasuke said nothing. He just watched as Naruto moved a hand to his face to brush his bangs away. "Heh, I get it now. You do realize that's so petty, right?"

"Don't you _dare_ judge me."

"I won't. But Sas, what have I ever done to make you not believe in me?" Normal Naruto was back. He was using nicknames, and his voice returned to its soothing tone. The one Sasuke melted to.

"I can't chance that." _I can't hide being hurt a second time._

"Neji, I guess." Tan hands cupped either side of Sasuke colorless face. His thumbs wiped under his eyes; the tears kept falling. "I know what that's like. You're doing it to me now."

"I never meant to." Sasuke sighed.

"It's not intentional. But I guess it's one sided." Naruto pulled Sasuke face the inch it was from him. Sasuke closed his eyes, expecting a kiss, but instead the hand on his cheeks wrapped comfortingly around his neck. "I never planned on hurting you."

"No one does."

"Maybe one day I can change your mind. I love you, you fucking jerk. And when you find it in you to let your past go and quit pushing me away, I think you could love me back."

_I already do._ "Naruto…" he said desperately. Oh, how badly he just wanted to be snuggled up next to his man in his bed, feeling the body heat and strong arms around him. Naruto wanted the same, he knew. But he couldn't. He needed more time to think. "Naruto, I…"

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I'll see you at the wedding then." It wasn't a kiss, just a brush of lips against a pale forehead. He let go of Sasuke and turned away. Sasuke couldn't watch him leave. He sat back on the bench, feelings and emotions welling up in his chest, ready to escape in the form of tears.

"What do we do, Naruto? Just pretend this never happened?"

"Sasuke," Naruto called back to Sasuke, ignoring the question. "I meant what I said, okay?" Not the mean, hurtful things. Just the part you needed to hear the most.

_I love you, you fucking jerk._

* * *

Kiba, Naruto's best friend, sat at home with Bee and Sora playing Grand Theft Auto on their PS3. They were just minding their own business, occasionally yelling at the control holder for not stealing the animated pedestrian's cash or taking the wrong turn when running from the cops.

About twenty minutes after Kiba finally got the controller, the doorbell rang.

"NOSE GOES!" Sora yelled. Of course Kiba was last to touch his nose – he had a controller in his hand! _Fucking losers! Never play fair! _He threw the controller to the ground in defeat, mumbling about how lazy pieces of shit shouldn't be living with him – especially a kid Sora's age.

When he opened the door, however, he was so incredibly thankful to whatever gods existed. They brought him a MILF. "Hi, pretty lady. How much can I get for a twenty?" Kiba said as he answered the door, leaning on the door frame like a stud. He was also topless.

"Oh, hush, I'm twice your age, mother-fucking nimrod."

"You remind me of my roommate. Only, you're a hot ginger." _And he usually calls me a cretin._

"That's wonderful to hear, considering he really takes after me anyway. So, where's Naruto?"

* * *

"_That…._" Itachi's voice was full of shock. "_Why would you do that!?"_ Then he shouted.

"It was necessary."

"_You know sure as hell you never do ANYTHING necessary._"

"What's that supposed to mean?

"_That you screwed up something potentially good for you. You've done things like this before. You could have been something with Neji, but you both ended up treating each other like shit. He drove you into a black hole and you turned him into a whore who's lost his way._"

"Neji and I would never have worked. He's a douche bag. Naruto is too clingy." _But I know I screwed it up._

"_If Naruto told you his true feelings, why turn him down? You need someone to love you Sasuke._"

"I'm not a fucking baby, Itachi. And don't start with the 'you're in a tough and sensitive situation' bullshit. I'm an adult."

"_Then fucking act like one._"

"Fuck you."

"_Whatever._"

Never in twenty-four years of young life**1** had he ever said something like that to his brother, nor had Itachi ever said those things to him. But he knew Itachi was right. He screwed up with Neji, and there was no going back to that. The chance with Naruto… even though he wanted (kinda) to fix things (a lot) and try to start over… was there even a chance?

Yeah, there was. He just didn't know how.

* * *

**1** **Missed Call: 20:14 p.m.**

**VOICEMAIL (1) Press 7 now to listen to your messages.**

_Hey Sasuke, this is Sakura, Lee's fiancée. I got your number from Shikamaru! I was just calling to make sure you can make it to the wedding and the reception. Please call me back! No one's heard from you in days and we're all pretty worried - especially a certain blondie… looking forward to your call! Bye._

* * *

HI IM BACK IN THE WRITING GAME YAY! I do love this chapter. It took me a while to figure out the way I wanted this written, and since I haven't written in almost 9 months I forgot everything that happened so I had to reread my whole story. I like to think I'm coming a long way from 2009 in style of writing... I feel more mature. I still can't believe I wrote a sex scene... omg. With this story I realized that a lot didn't make sense because it was really unorganized when I started it, so the friend circle is so scattered and it's tough to manage, so I apologize for any confusion! Love you all!


End file.
